


You Matter to Me

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acceptance, Adrien can't walk, Adrinette, Angst, Caretaking, Chat can walk, Chat knows who Ladybug is but Ladybug does not know who Chat is, Comfort, Eating out, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Marichat, Paraplegia, Prostate Massage, Sensation Play, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, adrienette - Freeform, bestfriends, dirty talking, handjob, leg spasms, lifealteringinjuries, paraplegic!Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: She had seen it on the news after Alya had told her. She didn’t want to believe it, but she was just glad that he was alive. She smiled for everyone and even managed to when she had gone to visit Adrien in the hospital after the accident. She had brought him flowers to try and cheer him up, along with some passion fruit macarons and chocolate chip cookies.Ladybug rested her chin on her folded arms, as she peered over Paris to stare at la tour eiffel. She knew he had faked a smile for everyone. That he had pretended to be strong and fine. That he brought out his false smile for the media with them and it hurt her.It wasn’t just Adrien being a new paraplegic that made her upset. It was just the worst thing currently in her life. She also had a stack of bills sitting on her kitchen table that were not paid. She had an eviction notice stacked on top of that. She could handle that over seeing Adrien in pain.Ladybug groaned and put her hands over her eyes. Adrien didn’t deserve to be in the place he was and she needed a second job to help pay for living costs, if she was honest.The familiar sound of boots landing on the concrete behind her made her spin around. “Chat? You’re late.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 125
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Some of you might remember a couple years ago I wrote Marichat May prompts and Chapter 7 was roommates, where Adrien was a paraplegic and hid behind Chat's mask around Marinette as his roommate. Well, I finally decided to make a story with that concept. So, here it is. I researched for this and every spinal cord injury is different. Not one is the same. I hope you enjoy this and that being said there is a life altering injury within this story. So if that makes you uncomfortable or upset then it's okay to not read. ^-^ I hope you all enjoy this. I'm in the middle of chapter 2 currently. I do not mean to offend anyone with this story either. I feel like I should say that. ^-^**

She had seen it on the news after Alya had told her. She didn’t want to believe it, but she was just glad that he was alive. She smiled for everyone and even managed to when she had gone to visit Adrien in the hospital after the accident. She had brought him flowers to try and cheer him up, along with some passion fruit macarons and chocolate chip cookies. 

Ladybug rested her chin on her folded arms, as she peered over Paris to stare at la tour eiffel. She knew he had faked a smile for everyone. That he had pretended to be strong and fine. That he brought out his false smile for the media with them and it hurt her. 

It wasn’t just Adrien being a new paraplegic that made her upset. It was just the worst thing currently in her life. She also had a stack of bills sitting on her kitchen table that were not paid. She had an eviction notice stacked on top of that. She could handle that over seeing Adrien in pain.

Ladybug groaned and put her hands over her eyes. Adrien didn’t deserve to be in the place he was and she needed a second job to help pay for living costs, if she was honest. 

The familiar sound of boots landing on the concrete behind her made her spin around. “Chat? You’re late.” 

Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. “Sorry, M’Lady. I had something I had to do before coming here for patrol.” 

“It’s okay. Nothing has happened. It's a pretty boring night really.” Ladybug shrugged and leaned back against the black iron railing with her palms.

Chat walked up to her and stood beside her, leaning against the railing with his arms crossed. “You look exhausted. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Ladybug shrugged and Chat raised an eyebrow at her.

“I know you’re not fine. Let the tired cat out of the bag.” Chat rolled his eyes and peered down to shake his head.

“A friend of mine got hurt, but he’s okay. He’s alive, which I’m glad for. I just- I feel bad is all. Then I have an eviction notice sitting on my table and it's on a stack of bills.” Ladybug sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingertips, trying to will away her migraine. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Was he a good friend?” Chat worried his bottom lip and peered down at his legs, bringing his right foot out to rotate his ankle. He ran his fingers down one leg, pressing and feeling nothing.

“My best friend.” Ladybug peered up at the stars. “I don’t even care about the fact that I’m going to lose my place to live, I just-”

“You’re worried about him.” Chat cleared his throat and rested his elbows on the banister, setting his foot down a bit too hard. He internally cringed at his action when her eyes darted down to his steel toed boot.

“I am.” Ladybug sighed and worried her bottom lip, bringing her thumb up to nibble lightly on it. 

“I’m sure he’s okay. I don’t know what happened, but- but I’m sure he’s going to be fine.” Chat weakly smiled for her and swallowed hard, knowing the truth. 

The truth that he was struggling to deal with it. Struggling to come to terms that he couldn’t walk down a runway. That he couldn’t get out of his wheelchair unless he had Plagg’s help. That he had to get his house altered to accommodate his new life. That he had to relearn how to do everything. He was lucky that his core muscles still worked, that he had broken his back low enough to not affect that. 

“Look, promise he’s okay.” Chat ran his hands along her shoulders with a stronger smile. 

“Chat, he’s- he can’t walk anymore.” Ladybug peered up at him, and Chat took in how her tears caught the light from the city.

“That- that’s tough. But I’m sure he’s a strong person. He can get through it.” Chat was more convincing himself than her at this point. 

“I know he is. I’m so proud of him and how he is taking it, but I know he’s faking it.” Ladybug groaned and spun around to rest her forearms on the railing. “I know the fake smile he puts on for media and he’s doing it around me too.And to be honest, somehow that hurts more than if he showed he was as upset as I know he is.” 

“Sometimes… it makes it easier to cope if you smile around others. Getting pitying looks can be hard.” Chat peered away to cringe and try to hide a shiver because if there was one thing he hated with his new life, it was that. The looks of people feeling bad for him like his life was now over. “So, about this eviction notice, M’Lady. Tell me more about it. Maybe I can help you.” 

“No, I couldn’t ask for that. You have your own place. You don’t need my burden.” Ladybug rolled her eyes and waved him off.

“No, no. Maybe I want to help. Maybe I… need a roommate.” Chat chewed on his bottom lip. “I mean, I don’t want to be a burden on you either, but I don’t want my friend to sink.” Chat rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’re not a burden. You already know who I am, so.” Ladybug shrugged and played with a small rock that had somehow ended up on the railing. “I don’t know who you are.” 

“You know how many times I found out it was you and someone erased or told me otherwise?” Chat laughed for once in the last few days. 

“I know. So many times.” Ladybug giggled and sighed, as she watched him close his eyes and she dropped transformation. 

Chat warmly smiled, taking in Marinette’s white tank top, pink pajama pants, messy bun, and black mascara running down her face from crying. “Good evening, my gorgeous Princess.” 

“Tonight I think I’m more of a damsel in distress.” Marinette softly giggled and tried desperately to wipe away the black smudges. 

“No, never. But…” Chat pulled her in front of him with her back pressed against his body. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her tremble and fall apart on him. “... I don’t mind being your knight for the night. I mean it. I’ll move in with you, but I have a rule.” 

“Rule?” Marinette turned in his arms and peered up at him with a concerned expression.

“Mm-hm.” Chat nodded and brushed a strand of her midnight hued hair behind her ear. “You can’t go into my bedroom or follow me in there, ever.” 

“What?” Marinette was confused to say the least. 

“You have to not go into my room.” Chat searched her gaze and watched her nod. 

“Okay, but you really don’t have to do this. It’s my burden.” Marinette sighed and hit her forehead against his chest. 

“And now it’s mine too. So, we have a deal?” Chat ran his fingers along her jawline and tilted her head up. 

“Yes…” Marinette sighed and pulled away again to see Chat holding his fist up.

“Pound it.” Chat weakly smiled and she held up her fist to punch his. 

“Pound it.” Marinette tried to smile for him and he nodded. 

“Give me… a few days to get my stuff packed. Okay? I’ll transfer money into your account.” Chat took out his staff to take note of where her bank was. “Alright, tomorrow I’ll put money into your account for the rent and then in a few days I’ll move in.”

“Do- do you want help packing?” Marinette chewed on her bottom lip and he shook his head.

“No, no. I got a friend to help me.” Chat gave her a fake smile, knowing that he would owe Plagg so much camembert for this. He felt his legs begin to spasm and get weak, causing his heart to begin to race. He didn’t want her to know and he still was scared of falling as Chat. It had taken him so long because this was the first time since the accident that he had gone out as Chat. “I need to go home, but I promise to help you out. Have a great night, Princess.”

“Night!” Marinette waved him goodbye, watching him take off. “Tikki?” 

Tikki flew up to be beside her. “Yes, Marinette?”

“I feel like such a failure.” Marinette hit her head on the railing. 

“You are not a failure, Marinette. You’re a hero! You do great things! You’ve saved so many! You’re creative and caring! You do so much for the world!” Tikki raised her hands and spun with a smile.

“I couldn’t save Adrien.” Marinette let another sob escape her lips.

“We can’t save everyone, Marinette. Even superheroes.” Tikki landed on her shoulder and pat her chosen’s head. 

“I wanted to though.” Marinette sighed and sadly spoke her transformation, letting the red light cover her.

*******

Chat landed on his balcony and caught his weight on the small table with a groan. He used whatever he could to get to his wheelchair that was near the double paned doors. He fell into it and Plagg tumbled out of his miraculous. 

“Sorry, Plagg.” Adrien ran his hand through his hair before grabbing the wheels to push himself over to his kitchen to get some water.

Plagg took the camembert slice from Adrien before quickly flying into the fridge to grab Adrien a bottle of water. “Here you go, Kid.” Plagg held the water out to him. “Are you sure about moving in with Marinette? Wouldn’t it be better if she lived here?” 

“No. I won’t make her move.” Adrien opened the water and took a drink of it. “She deserves to stay in her own home, Plagg. Excuse me.” 

Plagg watched his chosen wheel himself to the bathroom with his water bottle on his lap. The kwami flew after him and Adrien glared up at him, as he opened his IC pack. 

“Don’t you ever leave me alone?” Adrien sighed as he undid his jeans. 

“I don’t know if it’s best that you move in with her is all.” Plagg sighed and watched Adrien struggle to do something remotely simple. “Maybe I’m wrong, but she should live here.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes and whispered ‘hell yes’ under his breath as he got the catheter fully in place. “I’m fine. I got this.” 

“You’re struggling. She’s struggling and while I don’t think this is best either way…” Plagg rolled his eyes.

“I can do it. I’m fine by myself. I have you helping me.” Adrien gestured to his kwami. 

“You need more help than I can provide. It’s tiring keeping you on your feet.” Plagg ate another piece of cheese. 

“I’m sorry, Plagg. You don’t have to help me.” Adrien sighed and removed the IC, throwing it in the trash. He refastened his jeans and pushed himself over to the sink to wash his hands.

“I do. You’re my chosen. I care about you and want you to be okay, but you need more than I can give. You’ve turned away caregivers at this point and it’s not healthy.” Plagg flung his paws around in frustration. “Let the girl help.”

“No! No, I won’t let her-” Adrien’s phone went off and he reached into his pocket to pull his phone out.

**[Marinette] Hey, Adrien! How are you? I was just thinking about you and was hoping you were okay.**

**[Adrien] Hey! I’m doing okay. Just sitting around.**

Adrien hit his head with his hand, of course he was sitting around. He groaned and shook his head in irritation before typing a response.

**[Marinette] Oh. Is there anyway that I can come over and hang out with you?**

**[Adrien] Sure. You okay?**

**[Marinette] No, but it’s okay. I just want to sit and hang out with someone.**

**[Adrien] Come on over.**

**[Marinette] Okay. Be there in a bit.**

“Ask her to stay with you.” Plagg jabbed his paw into Adrien’s shoulder.

“No. I’m not asking her to stay.” Adrien sighed and put his phone into his pocket. 

“I really think you should.” Plagg tried to bargain with his chosen, but it was no use.

Adrien pushed himself out of the bathroom and into the main room. It must have not taken Marinette long to get out the door because within moments his doorbell had gone off. Adrien pushed himself and unlocked the door for her. 

“You can come in!” Adrien called to her and rolled backwards to get out of the way. 

Marinette pushed open the door and smiled at him. “Hey. I brought a movie and some snacks.” 

“Thank you, Marinette.” Adrien warmly smiled at her as she stepped inside.

“Anytime.” Marinette closed his door and locked it for him. 

Adrien led her to the kitchen and she followed him. “There should be bowls in the bottom cabinet beside the oven.”

Marinette went to walk over and stopped for a moment. “My hands are full. Do you mind getting us some bowls, please?”

Adrien peered up at her and worried his bottom lip. He didn’t know if he could or not. He hadn’t tried doing that. He had always had Plagg grab him things.

“S-sure.” Adrien nervously maneuvered his wheelchair over to grab the knob on the cabinet.

Marinette watched him from the corner of her eye, as he opened the cabinet and leaned forward to grab the bowls. Adrien sat back and placed the bowls on his lap. He lifted them with a shaky hand and set them onto the kitchen island. 

“Thank you so much.” Marinette warmly smiled and watched him become slightly taller. “You didn’t know you could do that, did you?”

“Was it that obvious?” Adrien ran a hand through his hair and blushed. 

“A bit. You seemed nervous.” Marinette tried to not get upset or feel bad for him. 

“I-” Adrien bit back his words and Marinette turned to him with a bowl of snacks.

“You don’t have to lie to me. You don’t have to fake smile for me. You don’t have to pretend like everything is fine.” Marinette passed him the bowl. 

Adrien reached up and took it. He nodded and placed the bowl in his lap. “Okay.”

“Can I ask you something?” Marinette picked up a piece of popcorn and placed it in her mouth.

“Go ahead.” Adrien sighed, picking up a chocolate chip cookie.

“Do you have someone here helping you? It’s just that it’s so quiet and- I’m sorry.” Marinette shoved a macaron into her mouth to make herself stop talking.

“No, it’s okay. I- uh…” Adrien sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “...I sent them home…”

“I thought they were 24/7 the last time Nino told me.” Marinette took a bite of a chocolate chip cookie.

“They… were…” Adrien was terrible at lying and it didn’t take Marinette long to give him a worn out expression. “I’m an awful liar.” 

“You really are.” Marinette shook her head and softly laughed. “You turned them down, didn’t you?”

“I just don’t like being a burden.” Adrien hit a hand down on his thigh and the bowl fell. “Shit.”

“It’s okay.” Marinette crouched down and she stopped for a moment. “Bend down with me.”

“I’ll fall.” Adrien sighed as he began to tremble. “Or my legs will spasm if I move them a stupid way and-”

Marinette reached up to touch his hand, “It’s okay. It’s okay if they do or if you mess up. I just want you to try to help me, please. I’ll catch you if you start to fall.”

Adrien sniffed and grabbed one leg to slightly move it to the side, causing it to spasm. He hated it and wanted to be swallowed by the ground as the spasms ran through his body. “I hate it.” His voice shook as the spasm began to slow down.

“It’s okay, promise.” Marinette warmly smiled and waited for him to bend down enough to grab the bowl and flip it over. “Here.” She began to pick some up and place the snacks into the bowl. She passed him one and started him out taking them from her hand. “How about trying from the floor now? I know you got this.” 

Adrien leaned down further and began to gather them from the floor with her. He slightly fell too far and Marinette went to catch him, but he caught himself on the arm of the chair. 

“You got this.” Marinette smiled and finished up cleaning up the snacks. “Wanna go sit on the couch with me?”

“Marinette, I can’t-” Adrien hadn’t sat on his couch in a long time. 

“You can.” Marinette smiled and got up to grab her bowl of snacks, leaving his on the counter. “I’ll help you.” 

Adrien placed his foot back in place, rolling his eyes as it spasmed again. He tried to hold his leg still, failing at keeping them at bay. “I fucking hate the spasms.”

Marinette walked over to sit the bowl on the coffee table. She waited for him to roll over to her. “Ready?” 

“No.” Adrien groaned and wanted to die. “If I had known you coming over would have meant making me do this shit, I- Sorry.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Don’t apologize. You can get mad at me.” Marinette smiled and pat the spot beside her. “Bring your chair there.” 

Adrien pushed himself up beside the ‘L’ of the couch. “Okay.” 

“Lock your wheels.” Marinette peered down at his wheel locks and Adrien looked at her like she was crazy. “You can do it. I know you can.” 

“What if I fall over?” Adrien swallowed hard and she stood up. 

“Then I save you, Adrien.” Marinette leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. “Now, show me how you can lock those amazing wheels.” 

“Ridiculous.” Adrien rolled his eyes and leaned over to reach down with a trembling hand. He locked one wheel.

“Look at you! You did it! Next one!” Marinette celebrated for him and he laughed.

“Acting like I’m a small child.” Adrien shook his head and leaned the other way to lock the other one.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Marinette blushed and Adrien smiled at her when he sat back up.

“I was picking on you.” Adrien softly laughed and her smile beamed because it was a legitimate laugh from him.

“I missed your laugh.” Marinette’s cheeks grew warm.

“It’s not a common thing these days.” Adrien sighed and hit the arms of his chair. “Now, what?” 

Marinette bit her tongue as she walked around to the side that was facing the couch. She felt along the side of the arm and Adrien watched her push a button to drop the armrest down. 

“What are you doing?” Adrien became concerned as he took in what she was doing. 

“Transfering your ass to the couch, silly.” Marinette giggled and touched the couch cushion with her hand. 

“How?” Adrien sat still and stared at her hand.

“Can you take your feet from the foot rests?” Marinette smiled at him and watched him become worried.

Adrien groaned and used his hands to straighten out his right leg, causing it to spasm. He made an irritated noise as he let the shakes run through him. Marinette touched his shoulder and Adrien wanted to die more than before. 

“Please don’t.” Adrien stared at her with a saddened expression and she took her hand off of him. “I hate when people stare at me with pity.” 

“I wasn’t.” Marinette watched him take a deep breath and grab his other leg, setting his trembling foot onto the ground. “Okay, place your hand here. Do you have the strength to lift yourself?” Marinette knew that he did. Nino had told her how he was doing when he was getting help.

Adrien chewed on his bottom lip and placed his right hand onto the couch cushion. He touched the seat of the chair and thought for a moment.

“Throw your hips onto the couch cushion.” Marinette held her hands out and watched him use his hands and arms to lift himself over. 

He nearly fell over onto her and she caught him. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Marinette smiled and watched him situate his legs. “Have you been doing stretches and stuff that they showed you?” 

“Marinette…” Adrien whined in complaint and she pressed her lips together.

“Sorry, I just worry about you.” Marinette blushed and moved further up the couch. “Wanna scoot up more?” 

Adrien stared at her like she was crazy. “My legs will- I can’t- straightening them-”

“Come here.” Marinette pat the spot beside her and watched him grumble and use his hands to put his bent legs onto the couch. 

Adrien held them together as they spasmed, making a complaining sound that broke her heart. He cursed under his breath after they stopped and dragged himself up the couch to lay back against the cushions. 

“So, you made it.” Marinette grabbed the bowl of snacks and sat beside him. She rested her arm on his shoulder and passed him the bowl. “Can I bitch at you one more time?”

Adrien sighed and stole a cookie from the bowl. “Fine…”

“Stretch your legs.” Marinette poked him on the nose and stole his cookie from his mouth.

“Rude!” Adrien laughed and grabbed some popcorn from the bowl. “Stealing my cookies.”

“I believe they are technically my cookies… someone dropped theirs on the floor.” Marinette stuck her tongue out at him and Adrien poked her on the tongue with his index finger.

“Not on purpose and I helped clean it up.” Adrien sighed and Marinette smiled big at him.

“Exactly! You helped me!” Marinette pointed out that he could do stuff on his own to him and he rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“I get it.” Adrien messed up her hair and she giggled. 

“And now you’re on your lovely couch.” Marinette gestured to the leather L-shaped sofa. 

“True.” Adrien sighed and shifted his legs with his hands, causing them to spasm again. 

“When’s the last time you were on the couch?” Marinette stole popcorn and ate it.

“Mmm… before the accident.” Adrien had sat on his couch as Chat Noir but not as himself. “I’ve been primarily in my bed.” 

“So you can transfer to your bed on your own?” Marinette peered up at him. 

“Sorta?” Adrien cringed and quickly changed the subject. “How much did Nino tell you? Nothing too gruesome, right?” 

“That you had a 24/7 caregiver coming up, which I see they are no longer here…” Marinette glared at him and burst out giggling when he groaned and rolled his eyes. “It’s okay to need help.” 

“Did you figure out your bills?” Adrien swallowed hard and stole a macaron.

“No? Sorta? Complicated.” Marinette sighed and thought about Chat’s offer.

“Look if you need a place to stay…” Adrien chewed on his bottom lip. 

“You don’t need a burden in your house.” Marinette shook it off.

“I could say the same to you. Do you see me right now? I’m a wreck.” Adrien gestured to his body and she shook her head.

“The other person already agreed to live with me. And you're not a wreck.” Marinette nodded and Adrien thought for a moment.

“Alright, but the offer is always there.” Adrien shrugged and dropped the subject. He knew she actually found him to be a burden, why else would she say no to him?

“Do you want to watch the movie I brought?” Marinette set the bowl of snacks beside his hips and wiped her hands on her jeans. “I’ll put it in.”

“Can- can you just stay?” Adrien cleared his throat and reached out to grab her wrist. “I… Nevermind.” 

“Do you want to talk?” Marinette sat back and took his hand from her wrist. 

“Yeah. Kind of.” Adrien had a million thoughts going at once and he just wanted to rant. “I shouldn’t. Forget about it. Let’s watch the movie you brought.”

“Are you sure?” Marinette searched his gaze and Adrien sighed. 

“I want to, but I don’t want to be a downer.” Adrien chewed on his bottom lip and played with his silver ring.

“You’re not a downer. Talk to me. I’m a good listener.” Marinette grabbed the pillow beside her and hugged it. She snuggled closer against his shoulder and peered up at him.

“Even if I get really… TMI with you?” Adrien swallowed hard and peered down to mess with his hair.

“Yep. I’m good. How many years have we known each other?” Marinette nudged him and he rolled his eyes.

“Doesn’t mean shit in this situation.” Adrien sighed and flopped his head back against the couch. 

“I mean, I feel like I can tell you anything.” Marinette warmly smiled and he set his jaw. 

“If you were in my position, you wouldn’t want to tell people shit.” Adrien softly laughed and picked at the couch with his nails.

“I would tell you, Adrien.” Marinette searched his gaze and watched him nod.

“Alright then prepare yourself for a bunch of disgusting ranting.” Adrien groaned and shook his head. 

“You’re not disgusting. Just tell me.” Marinette took his hand in hers and ran her fingers along his knuckles. “I care about you, Adrien. Nothing can make me grossed out by you.”

“You say that now.” Adrien gave a short laugh and mumbled.

“Stop… just tell me.” Marinette sighed and traced designs on his palm with her fingertip.

“When the accident happened and I came to… I thought I could move my legs because my brain was saying I could, but I looked down and noticed they weren’t moving. I poked my legs with my hands and punched one and nothing happened. I began to panic and it took them a while to get there and pull me out. They put me on a stretcher and into an ambulance before taking me to the hospital.” Adrien swallowed hard and continued to talk. “The car had come out of nowhere and I wasn’t expecting them to collide with mine. I- I wasn’t expecting to be like this. They did tests and determined that I had broken T9 and T10 of my spine. I had to have surgery and even after that I am stuck in this chair. I can’t take a piss on my own. I can’t shit on my own. I can’t walk a runway anymore. My father won’t even so much as look at me. He hasn’t called me in days. Nino comes by often, but I can’t stand the look of pity on his face. That’s another thing!” Adrien shook his finger towards Marinette, getting more irritated when his leg muscles began to flex and spasm again. He wrapped his arm around his legs to try and stop his feet from kicking. Marinette reached down to help him. “Thanks. Everyone looks at me like poor Adrien Agreste, son of the fashion mongol, can’t walk the runway anymore. He can’t model anymore. Whatever will the poor thing do? Like I can’t do anything else in my life but be pretty!” He took a breath as the spasms stopped and Marinette relaxed back against the couch. 

“That’s not true… and you know it.” Marinette looked at him like he had lost his mind. 

“Bathing is hard to do. Everything is hard to do. Do you know what it’s like to have people help you shit or piss or bathe? How it kills your pride and ego? I am so used to being independent and yet here I am!” He gestured to his bent knees. “The spasms are embarrassing as all hell. Who is going to find someone like this sexy or attractive?” Adrien grabbed his right leg and stretched it out, causing it to shake from his foot up to his hips. “No one is going to want to sleep with this.” 

Marinette chewed on her bottom lip because she would, but he was her best friend, not her lover. “I’m sure someone will come along and love you. Your legs don’t define you.” 

“No, but would you fuck this?” Adrien hit his head and covered his eyes with his hands. “Don’t- don’t answer that. I’m sorry, Marinette.” 

“I would fuck you. Hypothetically speaking, I mean. Oh gosh.” Marinette covered her mouth and hid in her hair. 

Adrien softly laughed and shook his head. “You wouldn’t.” 

“Anyway, what else? Lay it on me.” Marinette gestured for him to continue with his complaints.

“I need help, but my pride gets in the way of it.” Adrien sighed and chewed on his bottom lip. “I don’t like strangers coming in here and taking care of me. I don’t trust them to not go to the magazines and spill my personal life.” 

Marinette brought her finger to her lips for a moment. “I have someone that’s supposed to be moving in with me, but…” 

“Marinette, no…” Tikki whispered into her ear. 

“It’s okay, Marinette. I’ll be fine.” Adrien used his hands to shift himself down the couch, getting his legs tangled. 

Marinette watched him struggle to straighten his legs and transfer back into his chair, he nearly fell between the gap of the chair and couch. She got up and quickly held the back of his wheelchair for him. 

“I got it. I have to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.” Adrien pulled up the armrest on his chair and Marinette went to follow him. “I- I don’t need help.” 

“You do need help. Ask her.” Plagg whispered in Adrien’s ear, causing him to pause in the hallway.

“Are you sure?” Marinette searched his gaze.

“No.” Adrien barely spoke loud enough for her to hear.

“I’ll help you. I don’t mind. Just tell me what you need.” Marinette walked up to Adrien.

“Ever dealt with an IC?” Adrien blushed and peered over his shoulder.

“No… but I’m sure I can learn if you show me what to do.” Marinette warmly smiled and he sighed.

“Alright.” Adrien gave in because he really didn’t want to try on his own for forty minutes. 

Marinette followed him to the bathroom and watched him reach into a woven basket beside his toilet to pull out a white bag. She walked over to wash her hands and came back to him. 

“Here, put these on.” Adrien passed her gloves and she put them on. “I cannot believe I’m letting you do this.” 

“Honestly Adrien, I’ll do anything to help you out.” Marinette adjusted her rubber gloves on her hands. 

“This always takes me so long because I have to, like, psych myself up to do it.” Adrien sighed and passed her the white bag. “Alright an IC is an intermittent catheter. I can’t go, ya know, on my own so…” 

“Ah ok.” Marinette opened the bag, while he undid his jeans. 

“It comes already lubed so you don’t have to do that. So, open the collection bag up.” Adrien pointed towards the part at the end of the tube. 

She undid it and unrolled it for him. “Now what?” 

Adrien pulled his black boxer briefs down with his jeans and hooked his thumb in place to hold them out of the way for her. “No way to be classy about this, but you need to remove the red cap from the tube, grab my dick, and slowly push the tube from the plastic shield into my urethra.” 

“Okay. Got it.” Marinette bent down and her cheeks grew warm as she peered at his dick between his legs. 

Adrien tried to not think of the fact that Marinette was staring at his dick or how she was about to touch it. He chewed on his bottom lip and peered up at the ceiling, as she gently picked up his soft dick. 

“Alright so… I do this…” Marinette removed the red cap and slid the tip of the tube out of the casing. She focused on the slit in the head of his dick and dipped the end of the catheter into it. 

He didn’t move or flinch, as she began to slowly feed it down. “Once piss starts to collect in the bag then you’ve hit the bladder and we’re good.” 

“Does it hurt?” Marinette peered up into his eyes, sliding the catheter down further into him.

“I can’t feel anything from the waist down, so no.” Adrien sighed and watched the collection bag slowly fill. “You’re good.” 

“I did it?” Marinette pulled her hands away with a massive smile on her face.

“Yeah, you did it.” Adrien laughed at how excited she was.

“I DID IT!” Marinette raised her arms and Adrien laughed harder at her.

“So excited over helping me take a leak.” Adrien laughed and Marinette blushed and hid in her hair.

“Sorry, I just- I’ve never done that before.” Marinette gave him a shy smile. 

“You did good. Faster than I do it.” Adrien sighed and waited for the weird feeling in his body to dissipate, signalling that his bladder was empty. 

“What else do you need help with?” Marinette clasped her hands together. 

“Finishing this up and then I should go to sleep.” Adrien worried his bottom lip. 

“Okay. I will help with this and then go home so you can rest.” Marinette warmly smiled and slowly removed the catheter for him. 

“You can just toss that.” Adrien pointed to the trash beside the toilet. 

Marinette threw the IC into the trash can, while Adrien fixed his boxers and jeans. She took off her rubber gloves and put them into the trash can beside the bed. Adrien wheeled himself back into his family room to let Marinette go. 

“Do you want me to take care of the bowls before I go?” Marinette looked at the two bowls she had dirtied. 

“No. I can deal with them. Have a good night.” Adrien smiled and watched her nod. 

Marinette grabbed her purse and went to leave, stalling for a moment at the door. “Take care, Adrien.” 

“I will.” Adrien waved at her.

“If you ever need help? Just text or call me.” Marinette weakly smiled at him. 

“You too, Marinette.” Adrien waved and watched her leave. 

“Are you an idiot?” Plagg zipped out of his shirt right when the door shut. 

“What?” Adrien glared at Plagg with a frustrated expression before rolling to lock the door.

“She did your thing for you and offered to help you more and you let her go?! What’s wrong with you?!” Plagg hit his chosen upside the head.

“I can’t be a burden, Plagg. Besides, Chat Noir is moving in with her.” Adrien sighed and pushed himself to the bedroom. 

“Chat Noir needs more help than she does.” Plagg mumbled under his breath, watching Adrien struggle to grab a shirt from a drawer while another spasm hit. Plagg sighed and zipped into Adrien’s miraculous to help him stand up and get ready for bed. 

**I was trying to think of a title and this song started to play in my head, just the "You... matter... to me..." ^-^**

[ **You Matter to Me from Waitress the Musical** ](https://youtu.be/AREDtpRZTSA)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for all of the amazing comments and kudos and bookmarks! <3**

Marinette sat in her family room at her sewing table, looking over her bank account on her phone. She had been staring at the amount for hours, unable to fathom the money that was in front of her face. 

A knock sounded on her window and she quickly stood up, making her way over to open the doors to her balcony for Chat Noir. He was holding a box in his hand. 

“Did you only bring one box?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. I’ll bring the rest later.” Chat shrugged and stepped foot into her apartment. “Did you get the money?” 

“I- I did. You paid more than enough, Chat.” Marinette swallowed hard. ”You didn’t need to do that.”

“Couldn’t let my princess starve, could I?” Chat smirked and kissed her cheek. “So, what room is mine?”

“This one.” Marinette walked further into her apartment to open the door to the extra bedroom. 

She had clearly cleaned it out for him and Adrien smiled, taking in the space. A bathroom was attached to the bedroom and he sighed in relief. 

“You have your own bathroom. I thought that would be better for you.” Marinette warmly smiled and put her hands in the pockets of her red dress.

“Thank you, Marinette.” Chat smiled and set his box on the floor. 

“So, I need to run and pay this rent and then do some grocery shopping for us. Will you be okay alone?” Marinette chewed on her bottom lip.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll just grab the rest of my stuff and continue to unpack and set up.” Chat warmly smiled and Marinette nodded.

“Sounds good. Be back.” Marinette left the room and grabbed her purse, leaving an extra key on the kitchen island for him.

Chat sighed and left her place, hoping to get his stuff into her apartment without her knowing. He had no idea how he was going to get his wheelchair there without her knowing about it. “Nino.”

“Or you could tell Marinette who you are and then problem solved. She could move in with you…” Plagg spoke in his head and Chat groaned. 

“Not an option, Plagg.” Chat sighed and took off to ask Nino to sneak it in for him. 

*******

Marinette had decided to stop off at her parents’ bakery on the way home. It took her longer than she had anticipated, but she hoped that Chat was alright on his own.

She carried a box of croissants towards her apartment, picking up coffee along the way for them. She got to her apartment building and made her way up to her place. The elevator ride felt like forever. 

She juggled the box as she unlocked the door and opened it, finding Nino in her apartment. “Nino?” Marinette nearly dropped her keys but caught them in her hand.

“Yeah… sorry. Chat Noir asked for some help so… here I am.” Nino played with his hat and awkwardly used his hands to talk.

“No problem. How’s Adrien today?” Marinette set the box of croissants down with the two coffees. 

“He hasn’t texted me yet, but I’m sure he’s alright.” Nino gave her a fake smile. 

“Oh. I’m gonna text him.” Marinette pulled out her phone and began to type a message to him. 

“I should go. Alya has plans for me.” Nino went to leave, but Marinette stopped him to give him a croissant. “Thanks, dudette.”

“You’re welcome.” Marinette warmly smiled and watched him leave. 

“Sorry, I needed some help.” Chat came out of his room and locked it behind himself.

“It’s okay. I’m glad Nino could help you.” Marinette smiled and grabbed a coffee to hand to him.

“Y-yeah. Alright, well I should finish unpacking all my boxes.” Chat took the coffee and a croissant to his room.

“Thank you for helping me.” Marinette stopped him from walking away with her words.

“You’re welcome, Marinette.” Chat warmly smiled and pulled out his key to unlock his room.

Marinette turned away before he could slip inside of the room. She didn’t understand his rule, but she was going to respect it. 

Chat sat in his wheelchair and dropped transformation, sighing with his cheek on his fist and his elbow rested on the armrest. “This is going to be complicated.” 

“You think? You could have just had Marinette move in with you, but instead this is the life you choose?” Plagg threw camembert into his mouth and growled.

“It’s not a life I want! I don’t want to rely on someone!” Adrien yelled at Plagg and the kwami flew up in front of his face.

“It may not have been a life you chose or a life you wanted, but it’s still  _ your _ life, kid. I’m exhausted and if this is the life you choose? Maybe it’s time I help you make the right choice.” Plagg zipped away and Adrien growled and punched his thighs.

“Fucking hell!” Adrien burst out in irritation that it didn’t hurt him to punch himself. He just wanted to feel something, anything, and it only made it worse that he couldn’t. 

Spasms ran through his leg muscles and he leaned down to grip his hair, breaking down into tears. He ripped his phone from his pocket and threw it across the room, causing it to hit the wall and fall apart on the floor. He had it. He just wanted it all to be over and done with. He didn’t want to live anymore. 

It didn’t take long for a knock to appear on his door and he sniffed, trying to control his emotions. 

“Chaton? Are you okay?” Marinette’s voice came out soft and she heard him mumbling something. “I heard you yelling and then a loud sound and I just- I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“I’m fine… I just- I tossed something from a box and it accidentally hit a wall.” Adrien cringed at his lie, rolling over towards his broken phone. He trembled as he reached out, trying to build up the courage to grab it himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, remembering how Marinette showed him that he could pick things up from the ground. “I can do it.” He whispered beneath his breath and bent down to grab the pieces of his phone from the ground. 

He picked them up and began to put the battery back in and the back plate over it, snapping it all back together. Adrien sighed and turned his phone back on, unlocking it when he saw a text from Marinette. 

**[Marinette] Hey! What are you up to today?**

Adrien warmly smiled at the text and hit the reply button to answer her. He brought his hand up to chew on his thumbnail, thinking of what to say. She was right outside his door, but she didn’t know that. 

**[Adrien] Hey, Mari! I am… playing video games and answering emails. Which I’m not looking forward to because most of them are asking me about me being different than an abled body person. I just don’t want to look at them, to be completely honest with you. Sigh.**

Adrien heard Marinette’s phone going off and sighed, wishing that he could just wheel out and tell her. If he did that then she would get upset because he would quickly become a burden, and he had promised himself to not do that to her. He didn’t want to be a burden to anyone. If he was honest, it would be easier if he had just died in that accident. Adrien sighed and picked up his phone to send one more message to her.

**[Adrien] It’d have been better to have died in that accident. Then no one would have to take care of me, or worry about me, and I would be happier. I hate being a burden. That’s why I don’t have people care for me anymore. I try to take care of myself and I struggle, but I make it work because I’d rather suffer alone.**

He threw his phone onto his bed, not wanting to see her response. “Plagg?” Adrien called for his kwami and watched the little cat fly out with an unamused expression.

“Are you ready to tell her?” Plagg crossed his arms and Adrien shook his head.

“I can’t.” Adrien sighed and held up his right hand. “Plagg, claws out!” 

His kwami complained as he was sucked into his miraculous with an irritated noise. Chat clenched his hands in and out of fists, putting one foot onto the floor and testing his strength. He put weight on each foot, making sure that he was stable to stand up. He smiled and walked to his bedroom door, unlocking it and stepping outside before locking it behind himself. 

He froze in his tracks, gazing at Marinette. She was staring at her phone at the kitchen island and rubbing the back of her hand beneath her nose. He could tell she had been crying by how her cheeks and nose were flushed. Her shuttering shoulders didn’t help hide it any, and he internally cringed at the sight. 

“You okay, princess?” Chat walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Ye-yeah. It’s nothing.” Marinette locked her phone and put it into her back pocket. “What did you need? Anything?” 

“No, nothing. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and I can tell something is up.” Chat reached up and brushed her hair to the side. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. I just got a text is all. One that made me sad, but it’s okay.” Marinette sniffed and gave Chat a weak smile. “Hey, I’m gonna go out. I’ll be back in a few hours. Maybe tomorrow. We’ll see.” 

Chat’s eyes widened as he watched her go through her fridge, collecting ingredients to make a meal. “Where are you going?” 

“My friend’s. He’s having a rough time and I want to surprise him. I- I just don’t think he should be alone right now. I’m worried. So, I’m gonna go over there.” Marinette placed everything into a basket and grabbed her purse. “There are leftovers in the fridge from the other night. Help yourself to them.” 

Chat raised an eyebrow at her as she left the apartment. 

“Fuck.” Chat panicked and rushed to his room, clumsily unlocking it and bursting into his bedroom. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it. 

**[Marinette] No, not being here doesn’t help anyone. It won’t make it better for you or those you leave behind. You’re important to many people, Adrien. You mean the world to so many and you are more than just your disability. I’m going to prove that you can still live your life to the fullest, whether you like it or not. That you can be independent and feel as proud as you make me feel when you succeed at doing something on your own. You shouldn’t be alone. I’m coming over to make dinner. You’re strong and amazing and I love you. You’re my best friend and closest friend. I won’t let you deal with this alone, even if you hate it or me.**

“Marinette…” Chat slumped onto his bed and brought his hand to his eyes, letting her name tremble out from between his lips as tears fell down his mask. “Why do you care so much?” 

“You have places to be since you made this mess, kid.” Plagg spoke in his head and Chat stood up and sniffed.

“Right.” Chat sighed and opened his window to make his way back to his apartment to meet her there. 

**Wrote some of this and chapter 3 to this song:**

[ **I Remember by Betty Who** ](https://youtu.be/lRUEfhKoKOw)

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Marinette hurried up to Adrien’s apartment and knocked on his door. It took him longer than normal to answer and she began to panic more. 

“Adrien! I swear!” Marinette was about to transform as Ladybug when his door finally opened. “Thank God!” She placed the basket of ingredients on the floor and suddenly threw her arms around his neck, making sure to be careful of his legs. “You scared me.” 

Adrien wrapped his arms around her with a shocked expression, feeling her shake in his embrace. “I’m okay.” 

“Why would you do that?” Marinette pulled away to wipe her eyes and bend down to grab the basket. “Why did you make me wait so long?”

He raised an eyebrow at her and peered down at himself. “Takes me a moment to get the door. It’s not easy pulling a door towards me in a wheelchair.” Adrien sighed and Marinette sniffed and wiped her eyes one more time.

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking. Your text scared me and I was so afraid you did something awful.” Marinette let another sob escape and peered up to try and keep the tears at bay.

“No, I- I didn’t. I’m here.” Adrien tried to pull back through the door and his left wheel hit the doorframe, causing him to roll his eyes at himself. “Hang on. I got it. Don’t help.” 

“I wasn’t going to help you. You can do it.” Marinette warmly smiled at him.

Adrien poked his tongue out the corner of his lips and pushed himself forwards to straighten his wheels before backing up again. “Yes…” He made it through the door and back into his apartment. 

“I was thinking…” Marinette followed him inside, closing and locking the door behind herself. 

“That you wanted to come here and have a pity party for me like everyone else?” Adrien gave her a fake smile and her shoulders slumped.

“Never. I don’t want to give you pity, Adrien.” Marinette walked past him and set the basket on his kitchen island. “But I do want to spend time with you more because your text scared me.” 

“Is it just my worrisome text that brought you here?” Adrien rested his elbow on his armrest and placed his cheek on his fist. 

“No, not at all. I mean partly, but… I know you’re not okay. I left my new roommate because I wanted to make sure you were fine and wanted to make you food.” Marinette smiled at him and began to take her ingredients out. “Actually… I really wanted you to help me.” 

“Marinette…” Adrien warned her as he rolled over to her. 

“You can do it.” Marinette passed him a plate.

Adrien took the plate and put it on the kitchen island. He had his kitchen altered like the rest of his house to accommodate him, but he hadn’t used it yet. Next, she passed him a cheese grater and a block of parmesan. 

“You want me to grate cheese?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. “My arms are so tired.” 

“That’s okay. Can you open this package of sauce for me, please?” Marinette passed him a pouch of spaghetti sauce before cutting onions and throwing them into the pan to brown. “It works when I don’t feel like making a sauce from scratch.” 

Adrien took the pouch and ripped where it said ‘tear here’ on the package. He held it out for her, but she pointed to the pan on the stove. He sighed and turned it upside down to dump it into the pan for her. 

“Perfect, thank you.” Marinette warmly smiled and grabbed a spoon to stir the sauce with the onions. “Can you do me a huge favor?” 

“Marinette, I don’t think I can help you cook. I- I don’t know if I can.” Adrien began to worry and played with his silver ring again. 

Marinette slid the cutting board over and peeled three garlic cloves. She placed them on the cutting board and held the knife out to him with the handle facing him. “Can you dice garlic for me? They’re already peeled for you.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes and took the knife from her. She rolled him closer and locked his wheels for him. “Thank you.” Adrien sighed and grabbed one of the cloves to begin chopping it. His fingers trembled at first until he became more confident.

“They’re looking great!” Marinette giggled and watched him reach for the last clove to dice for her. “Thank you, Adrien.” 

“I guess I can do that.” Adrien sighed and shook his head, gathering the diced garlic onto the knife to add to the sauce.

Marinette watched him struggle to lean over towards the pan and she took it off the burner to bring it down lower for him. Adrien smiled up at her and his gaze caught hers. Both of them blushed and got lost in their eyes, before he finished, and she put the pan back onto the stove. 

She cleared her throat and brushed her hair behind her ear. “I’m- I’m gonna unlock your chair so you can come over here and stir for me, while I boil noodles. I should have added them first, but it’s okay. The sauce can simmer and soak in all the flavors.” 

Adrien cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile. “Ye-yeah. Sounds good. I can do that.” 

“Did I just hear you say you could do something?” Marinette felt like she had caught him saying something that he hadn’t yet. 

“Ha-ha very funny.” Adrien picked on her and rolled his eyes. “I have faith in stirring something.” 

Marinette passed him the spoon and walked over to unlock his wheels. Adrien used one hand to push his right wheel, causing him to run into the cabinet. 

He rolled his eyes hard and made a frustrated sound. “This is why I don’t try.” 

“Hey.” Marinette touched the armrests of his chair and leaned down to peer into his saddened emerald eyes. “Stop. This is why you do try. You try to get better, to get stronger. To do something that is scary and to push yourself. In the end, even if we fail? At least we tried, right? So, let’s try that again. C’mon. You got this. I know you do.” 

Adrien sighed as she stood up straight and backed up for him. He sighed and set the spoon onto the cutting board. Adrien put his hands on the rails of his wheels and maneuvered back to realign his wheels to go where he wanted. He got over to the stove, but was too far from the spoon. He punched the armrest and gripped his hair in frustration, giving up. 

“Don’t give up. You’re almost there. Take a deep breath and try again.” Marinette smiled and placed a pot of water onto the stove to boil spaghetti noodles.

Adrien groaned and peered up at her, taking a deep breath before reaching to grab the corner of the cutting board and pulling it closer. He wrapped his fingers around the spoon and got it. “I DID IT!” 

“Awesome job! See? I knew you could. Just gotta try.” Marinette’s cheeks grew warmer as she became proud of him. 

“You know I threw my phone today and it broke into pieces. I thought I couldn’t do it. That I couldn’t reach down and grab it.” Adrien softly laughed at himself, as he reached up to stir that sauce.

“And did you?” Marinette smiled at him and something about it clicked that earlier today Chat had mentioned something hitting a wall.

“I wanted to give up, but your voice came into my head. So, I reached down and did it by myself.” Adrien’s smile was so bright and proud. 

She wanted to see more of that expression on his face. An expression that showcased how proud he was of himself for being independent. “That’s amazing, Adrien!” 

“I wouldn’t have been able to do that without you. You know that?” Adrien smiled up at her and chewed on his bottom lip. 

“I’m so glad.” Marinette’s heart became full. 

“You know how I asked if you wanted to live here? I mean I offered if you had nowhere to go…” Adrien chewed on his bottom lip. “Nevermind, it’s dumb. I don’t want to ask that of you.” 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and she set the spoon she was using to mix pasta down on the spoon rest. “Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.” Adrien swallowed hard, mentally regretting saying that.

“When is the last time you took care of yourself with routine things?” Marinette crossed her arms and watched his blush and hide in his hair. “I’m not- I’m just worried you’re struggling and letting yourself struggle because you don’t want someone to help you like you said. I guess I’m asking… do you want me to stay the night? I already warned my roomie that I would most likely not be home until tomorrow. I could help you tonight and tomorrow morning.” 

“Say yes, kid. Please for the love of all that is chaotic, say yes.” Plagg begged from his shirt and Adrien sighed.

“I- I don’t know. I mean you did that IC thing, but there are worse things and I- I don’t think you want to help- I don’t want you seeing me different or- why is this so hard to talk about?” Adrien tried to hold back the tears that were burning the edges of his eyes. “Why do you care so much about me?” 

“Because you’re my best friend and I don’t like seeing you struggle. I know you want to keep your pride and I’m trying to give you that. You should be really proud! You’re amazing and what you’ve done today, is a huge accomplishment and makes me super happy.” Marinette sniffed and laughed at herself, wiping away her tears. “I want you to realize that you are strong and can do anything you did before. You just have to think of creative ways to do it.” 

“You can stay.” Adrien knew she was going to ask that. She had told him as Chat, but that meant that he wouldn’t be able to rely on Plagg at all tonight or until she left. “Just- please don’t hate me or make fun of me. Or- anything.”

“I would never.” Marinette warmly smiled and he nodded. 

“Okay.” Adrien sighed and tried to calm his nerves. He set the spoon down and shook his hands out, trying to get them to stop shaking from his pulsing heart.

“Nervous? If it’s better for me to go home tonight, I can too. I don’t want to push myself on you.” Marinette warmly smiled and he shook his head.

“No, no. I do. I want you to stay, please.” Adrien swallowed hard, finding it difficult to ask her to stay.

“As long as you’re comfortable with it. That’s what’s important. I want to push you, but not too hard.” Marinette went back to the pasta, taking the pot over to the sink to pour the water out. She came back and dumped the pasta into the sauce, stirring it. 

“I- I think I’m okay with it, but if I’m not… can I have you stop?” Adrien nervously peered up at her.

“Of course. I’ll only do what you ask me to. How’s that sound?” Marinette grabbed plates and set them onto the island, dishing dinner onto each one. 

“Sounds great, Mari. Thank you so much. I’m really sorry for being a burden.” Adrien peered down, as she slid the plates across the island so they could sit down. 

“Adrien.” Marinette turned to face him again, leaning down to touch the armrests on his chair. She kissed his cheek and pulled back with a loving smile. “You are never a burden to me. Never ever. I will never… tell you that. I will never… think that about you. You mean a lot to me. More than you probably know and say the word and I will move my ass in here and help you.”

“You have a roommate, Marinette.” Adrien sighed and watched her shrug.

“I mean… I could explain it to him. I’m sure he’d understand.” Marinette searched his gaze and watched his cheeks flush a deep peach tone.

“Didn’t he just move all his stuff in there?” Adrien swallowed hard as his heart pounded in his ears. 

“He did, but… I also just ditched him for you on move-in day.” Marinette shifted from side to side and heard him curse as his legs began to spasm against his will. She gently pressed one foot against each shoe to put his feet back onto the feet rests, while he grabbed his legs and wanted to cry. She crouched down to gently hold his shoes to the pedals, giving him enough freedom to still spasm. “Spasms aren’t always a bad thing. Do yours hurt?”

“No, they’re just annoying. I’m lucky they don’t.” Adrien sighed as they calmed down. “It’s just embarrassing and they’re worse in the morning.”

“They’ll keep those muscles flexing and moving, which will help you in the long run. But you also need to- sorry. I overstepped again.” Marinette sighed and gently grabbed his calf, trying to straighten it out and massage it out. 

Adrien watched his leg twitch and move as she began to gently work it out. She gently took care of each one. 

“Stretching is good for you and will keep you from locking up.” Marinette warmly smiled and put his feet back into the rests. “Working out your arms with weights you can handle will help make it easier on you too.” 

Adrien sniffed as he watched her stand up and gently grip his thighs, making sure to not put too much weight on them. “I’ve been told, but it’s hard.”

“I know it’s not easy but just try, for not just me, but you too. Let’s eat and then get you ready for bed. It’s getting late, yes?” Marinette smiled for him and he groaned. 

“Yeah.” Adrien sighed and pushed himself over to where his plate was. 

She passed him a fork and walked around the island to sit beside him. Marinette picked up her fork and began to eat her food. 

“Thank you for coming over, Marinette.” Adrien twirled his pasta around his fork. “Seriously.”

“Anytime. I like spending time with you.” Marinette smiled over at him before taking a bite of her food.

“Me too.” Adrien smiled and brought his food to his mouth. 

“So, how long did it take to alter your apartment and how did you get that cleared?” Marinette poked around her food with her fork. 

“I had to talk to the landlord and sold him on the idea of having a room for people in my situation. It wasn’t easy. Most people don’t want to accommodate things for people like me.” Adrien sighed and put more pasta onto his fork. 

“It’s a shame, really. Businesses would make more money if they made their places more accessible, or if they tried to think of being more inclusive. Hey, speaking of which.” Marinette set her fork down on her plate.

“What?” Adrien peered over at her with an eyebrow raised.

“You know how I have my online shop?” Marinette got up to grab them drinks. 

“Yeah… what about it?” Adrien watched her set down a water for him and herself.

“How would you like to model some of the clothing for me? I’ll even decorate your wheelchair for it. It’ll be fun and amazing!” Marinette became excited and Adrien chewed on his bottom lip.

“I don’t know.” Adrien peered down at his legs and thought about how he couldn’t walk a runway like he used to.

Marinette touched his chin and turned his head towards herself. She locked her gaze with his and he swallowed hard. “Just because you can’t walk down a runway like you used to? Does not mean that you can’t strut down that runway better than any able bodied person, Adrien. You’ll be fabulous either way because you’re still Adrien. The man in that chair is no different than the man before. I know it feels like it now. That it feels like you’ve lost it all, but you haven’t. I can see it and I want you to see it too.” 

“I can’t see it.” Adrien pulled his face away from her and peered away to hide the tears that had begun to fall down his cheeks. “I- I don’t see what you see. I only see what all the world sees. A man that is no longer who he was and can’t do shit.”

“And who was he?” Marinette took another bite of her food.

Adrien wiped his eyes and peered over at her with a shocked expression. “What?”

“If you say that the gorgeous man in that chair is different from the one out of it? Tell me how?” Marinette blushed when the words that had fallen from her lips finally registered to her brain. 

“I-” Adrien couldn’t really think of anything at the moment. His mind had gone blank from what she had said and he was beyond flustered by it. 

“Yes, you may be exhausted. Both mentally and physically. But you are still stubborn, kind, logical, nice, caring, helpful, polite, and lovely. You’re still my best friend. You’re still a man. You’re still a son, even if your father is being ridiculous right now but we’re not touching that right now either. You’re strong and amazing. You go out of your way to help others. You cared about me and my problems before yours. You’re worried about being a burden, so you’re struggling to do things on your own. You’ve always done things on your own and you still are making it work. Yes, life would be easier if this had never happened to you but you know what? Life works in weird ways and it doesn’t always go how we planned it. I think you’ve done amazing things considering what you were dealt and I admire that about you.” Marinette warmly smiled and took his hand from the island. She brought the back of his hand to her cheek and nuzzled it before placing a kiss along the back. “Adrien, I-”

Adrien’s cheeks flushed a deep pink as he searched her saddened expression. “What? What are you going to say?” His heart began to race as he thought about her lips on his. How her hands would feel trailing along his shoulders. How her soft lips and tongue would feel along his neck and ears. How gorgeous her sapphire stare was when she peered up to lock her gaze with his. How amazing the light freckles along her pink cheeks looked. How amazing she was for not judging him and for not pitying him. “What is it?”

“I wanted to say that. Um… I-” Marinette couldn’t get the words out and tears burned the corners of her eyes because she loved him so much. She couldn’t think of how to say it. She just wanted to get it out, but it wouldn’t budge. “- I can’t think of how to say it. I- my words won’t come out.” 

Adrien searched her gaze and tried to decipher what she could be wanting to say, but he couldn’t figure it out for the life of him. He licked his lips and watched her falter as two tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks. He reached up to wipe them away. “What’s wrong? Please, don’t be sad.”

“I- I’m not sad. I just- I can’t get the emotion out. It’s stuck and I’m trying, but-” Marinette grabbed his hands and continued to trail kisses along the backs of them. 

Adrien took one hand from hers and touched her chin, caressing her cheek with his thumb. “If I know, maybe I don’t, but if I do know what you are feeling? Can I- can I guess?” 

Marinette shook her head as more tears fell. “I’m not upset. I’m not pitying you or feeling bad for you. I’m not mad or sad. I’m not- I- I don’t know…” 

“Marinette.” Adrien swallowed hard and let go of her hand to grip the armrest for stability. He leaned closer and she stared at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“It’s just- you’re my best friend and- and I don’t want to jeopardize that because I’m stupid. So, stupid.” Marinette peered up and laughed at herself. 

Adrien shook his head. “You’re not stupid.”

“I’m moving too fast. Everything is moving too fast.” Marinette hiccuped and Adrien warmly smiled at her. 

“Hey.” Adrien caressed her cheekbone again and gently smiled with his face close to hers. “It’s okay. Breathe.” 

“I’m sorry. It’s just-” Marinette let more tears fall as she peered down to cuddle his hand that was on her cheek.

“I love you.” Adrien let the words fall from his lips and she choked. “Is that what you were going to say? If not, I’m sorry. I- Sorry.” Adrien blushed and turned away, chewing his bottom lip.

Marinette made whining sounds and chewed on her fingertips. “No- I- That is what I wanted to say.” 

Adrien slowly peered back at her with flushed cheeks. “I wasn’t sure if that- that was what you were trying to say.” He cleared his throat. 

“It was.” Marinette sighed and sat back in her chair. “It was what I wanted to say. I- I love you so much. So much so that it hurts and I can’t say it’s the usual best friend love either.” 

Adrien softly chuckled and leaned forward again to cradle her face in his hands. He ran his thumbs beneath her eyes to catch her tears. “I don’t think I can either.” He stared into her eyes and watched them widen in shock.

“What?” Marinette searched his gaze in surprise.

“But… you might change your mind after tonight, so wait until tomorrow to tell me that again.” Adrien sighed and pulled away to pick up his fork again. 

“It won’t change, Adrien. I promise.” Marinette sighed and Adrien shrugged.

“I know it will.” Adrien sighed and Marinette became sad that he would be so sure about it.

Marinette went back to eating and afterwards, she cleaned up the mess they had made. Adrien helped by drying the dishes for her and by putting them away. He sighed and watched her finish up the dishes. 

“Alright, now what?” Marinette wiped her hands off and turned to smile at Adrien.

“Do you want to watch something on tv?” Adrien pointed over his shoulder and Marinette crossed her arms. “Fine… shower, I guess.” Adrien sighed and placed his hands on his wheels to roll himself to the bedroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I rewrote the smut in this literally 4 times. At the end I'm going to link this amazing organization that helps with SCI sexuality and relationships after you're injured or in general. It's an amazing website and organization. I'm glad that it exists for people. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the amazing comments, kudos, and bookmarks. ^-^ <3 **

Marinette followed him inside and watched him wheel himself to the bathroom, passing through a curtain that was hung in the widened doorway. “When did you shower last?” 

He stared at her for a moment and Marinette nodded. “Yesterday I took a bath.” 

Marinette gestured for him to continue moving. “I’ll help you.” 

Adrien rolled over towards the toilet to give himself an IC, while she searched for towels. “Top cabinet. Also, can you grab my sliding board from beside my bed.” 

“You’re what now?” Marinette peered over at his back, watching him struggle to do the IC. “Here.” She washed her hands and came over, reaching into the basket to grab gloves and did the IC faster than the first time. 

“You’re getting better at that.” Adrien sighed, giving in and letting her do it. 

“I learn fast.” Marinette winked at him and Adrien’s gaze went to her hand around his dick, and how she was carefully holding it. It hardened in her hand and she tried to ignore it, as he quickly looked away from her. 

“Sorry.” Adrien cleared his throat and Marinette shook her head. 

“No, it’s okay.” Marinette let his cock go and it softened. “I’m gonna get that board for you. I’m assuming it’ll be obvious when I see it.” 

“Yeah. It’s a rectangle with a grippy surface on one side.” Adrien wanted to punch himself for getting hard from her touching him. He sighed and gave up. It was a reflex that he couldn’t control. “Damnit.” 

“I think I found it! Does this go under your ass and over from this chair to the shower one?” Marinette spoke in a soft voice as she walked from the bedroom to the bathroom with the board in her hands.

He sighed and tried to clear his mind to get rid of the embarrassment that was causing him to panic. “Hang on, stop- stop talking for a moment.” 

“Why? What’s wrong? Are you-” Marinette stopped as she looked him over, taking in how his breathing was off. “Sorry. Hang on, I’ll go in the other room for a moment.”

“No, it’s fine. Stay. Just give me a moment to try and clear my head.” Adrien swallowed hard and tried to ignore that she would be in the shower with him soon. He took a deep breath and centered his thoughts. “Okay.” He slowly pulled the IC out and threw it away, rolling over to the sink to wash his hands. 

“Does that happen often? I’m sorry if that is not appropriate to ask. Oh my God.” Marinette covered her face and Adrien softly laughed.

“Are you asking if I get hard often?” Adrien peered in the mirror at her red face. “I mean, it’s been a while. I can’t feel below my waist so there are at least two ways for that to happen, but it’s mostly a reflex.” 

“So… have you… nevermind.” Marinette wanted to drop the subject because she didn’t know if he was comfortable talking about it.

“I have.” Adrien blushed and pulled away from the sink to remove his shirt, throwing it towards the hamper. It missed and Marinette walked over to place it inside. 

“So… you can then. I know some can and some can’t. It’s okay either way, I was just-” Marinette awkwardly smiled and Adrien swallowed hard.

“I can cum, Marinette.” Adrien hid in his hair and laughed, reaching down to lock his chair.

“Right. I was just- it doesn’t matter. Just a weird question.” Marinette softly giggled and turned to groan at herself for being so weird.

“Are you wanting the whole picture of how that works or something?” Adrien struggled to shift his hips to tug his pants and boxers down. 

“Here. Actually, it’ll make it easier for both of us if we go over to the bed.” Marinette waited for him to unlock his wheels and follow her to his bed. “Does your bed lower?” 

“It does. The control should be over there.” Adrien pointed to the controller beside the bed.

“Perfect.” Marinette smiled and grabbed it, lowering the bed for him. “Can you transfer yourself to the bed?” 

Adrien rolled up beside the bed and locked his wheels. “I- I haven’t…” He stopped himself before he could spill too much.

“It’s similar to the couch, Adrien. You can do it.” Marinette smiled and stood beside him. She brought her face close to his body, causing her warm breath to feather along his chest, as she lowered the armrest down again. “Ready?”

“Okay.” Adrien trembled as a spasm ran through his leg when she lifted it down from the footrest. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. It’s okay. Let it pass and we’ll move to the next one, okay? I’m not leaving you.” Marinette warmly smiled up at him as she gently helped control his foot from kicking her. His spasms calmed down and he nodded for her to do the next leg. 

Adrien placed his hand on the bed and pushed off his chair to swing his hips onto the bed. He fell over and Marinette held out her hand for him with a warm smile. He took her hand and used her to sit up. 

“Hang on.” Marinette sat on the bed and tugged his jeans to straighten his hips. “There you go. Comfortable?” 

“Yeah.” Adrien searched her gaze, realizing just how amazing of a person she was. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Hm?” Marinette got up to move his chair a bit towards the foot of the bed. 

“Nothing.” Adrien swallowed hard and blushed. 

Marinette kneeled on the bed beside him with a warm smile. “I’m assuming you get dressed by yourself all the time.” 

“I’ve gotten decent at that, actually.” Adrien smiled big and reached down to grab his pant leg and put his ankle onto his thigh.

He pulled off his shoe and sock, before lowering his leg back down. It began to spasm and flex and shake. He sighed and gave up caring at this point. He grabbed his other ankle to do the same. 

Marinette watched as he shifted to one side, throwing his hip off the bed and yanking down one side of his jeans. He shifted the other way to tug the other side of his pants down. He slowly laid back on the bed and grabbed his thighs to pull them up. Marinette watched his legs tremble and he held them together for a moment until it passed before tugging the jeans down his legs. 

“Almost there.” Marinette smiled and he laid back on the bed for a moment to catch his breath. “Want help?”

“Just lay here for a moment. I need a moment.” Adrien flung his hand up and down to the bed, causing Marinette to giggle.

“Okay.” Marinette sat on the bed and Adrien stared at her with his bottom lip between his teeth. “What?” She peered at him.

“Nothing.” Adrien shook his head, and she ran her gaze down his body. 

“What is it?” Marinette giggled and Adrien rolled his eyes. 

“You’re so gorgeous and about to be in the shower with me and I know you’re gonna find me gross after tomorrow morning because I have to do my bowel routine and that is a whole… other thing of unsexy.” Adrien wanted to die and Marinette sighed, laying down beside him. 

She ran her fingers along his chest, tracing circles along his pecs. “And… if I don’t care about that? What if I just find your personality sexy? What if it’s not just about your body?” 

Adrien closed his eyes and hyperfocused on her silky soft fingertips running along his shoulders and collarbones. “I’d call you a liar.” He swallowed hard and slowly opened his eyes at her. 

“Mmm… but I’m not. I don’t think I can’t _not_ have feelings for you.” Marinette ran her fingers up his neck and she cradled his face with her hand. “Are you okay with that? I’m laying this friendship on the line here and I’m scared you’re going to push me away.” 

Adrien shook his head and reached over to touch her face. “I won’t.” 

“You’ve been pushing me away these past two days.” Marinette became sad and Adrien swallowed hard.

“It’s- it’s hard to be okay with someone loving me the way I am. It’s hard to think that someone would find me attractive or want to take this all on. It’s hard to- to think that someone like you is real. I’m- I’m trying to come to terms with it. I’m trying to grasp this whole concept and we’re moving fast. You’re damn right, we are and- and I’m not sure I’m ready to move this fast.” Adrien sighed and wanted to die inside. “Anyway, shower?” 

Marinette searched from his embarrassed smile to his sparkling green eyes and back to his lips again. “Can I-”

Adrien searched her gaze and watched her slowly lean down. He raised up on his elbow to meet her the rest of the way, brushing his lips against hers. She gasped and slowly pushed him down against the mattress, throwing a leg over his hips to sink her fingers into his hair. She made sure to not add pressure from her body onto his legs, as she shuttered and kissed him harder. Tears streamed down her cheeks and his, as their lips softly brushed against one anothers. 

She sniffed and rested her forehead against his, letting sobs pass her lips. “I’ve loved you for so long and- and I was so scared that you wouldn’t love me back in the same way.”

Adrien reached up and touched her chin, bringing her lips back to his. “I’ve always loved you.” 

“You’ve loved Ladybug.” Marinette sniffed and Adrien smirked. 

“True, but not like I’ve loved you.” Adrien warmly smiled and sighed. “She’s not my best friend. She didn’t fight my father for me. She didn’t let me live the life that I wanted growing up.” 

“Adrien…” Marinette leaned down to steal kisses from his lips again, trailing them along his cheeks and down his neck. 

She gasped when she rolled her hips against him and felt him harden beneath her. 

“Reflex, you’re loving on me.” Adrien softly laughed and Marinette giggled. 

“Maybe I need to love on you more because you are loved. So loved.” Marinette began to trail kisses down his chest, getting off of his lap. “Plus, you need to get into the shower.” 

Adrien laughed as she continued to trail kisses down, she got to where the line of his sensation stopped and he touched her shoulder. He swallowed hard and she nodded. 

Marinette sat up and Adrien helped throw his hips so that she could tug his boxers down and off his legs. “I’m gonna grab your shower chair for you.” 

“Thanks.” Adrien sighed and ran his hand down his body and along his soft dick, feeling it flex and harden from his touch. 

“Okay.” Marinette froze with the chair in her hands, as she watched him running his fingers along his cock. “Want me to-”

“No, sorry. I was- I was just curious is all.” Adrien cleared his throat.

“Wanna experiment and see what works? Besides, touching it.” Marinette blushed and Adrien wanted the ground to swallow him. “I mean- I don’t mind. We can if you want, or we can just go in the shower.”

Adrien swallowed hard and watched his cock soften when he stopped touching it. He ran his hand back along it, watching it flex again and harden. “I’ve only done stuff once since this happened to me.”

“You did?” Marinette brought the chair over and locked it beside his bed.

“Yeah, at the hospital. I wanted to know if I could.” Adrien sighed and continued to run his fingers along it, feeling nothing. “Seems pointless really to do this when I can’t feel pleasure from it.”

“Because you’re not doing it right.” Marinette softly spoke and walked over to crawl onto the bed.

“Marinette, I’ve been jacking off since I was a teenager. I think I know-” Adrien stopped talking when he felt her touch his chest with gentle strokes. He swallowed hard when she slowly licked along his pulse point and gently blew on the spot she had lavished with her tongue. It sent a shiver through him and he closed his eyes. 

“You need to imagine, not just touch. Your pleasure and orgasm aren’t just physical, they’re also mental.” Marinette whispered against his ear, brushing her lips against the shell of it. She nibbled and licked along his ear, peering down to watch his hand speed up. “Need to think of what it would be like to have me. What my skin would feel like, caressing you. What it would be like to have your way with me.” Marinette trailed kisses down his body and ran her nails along his skin. 

Adrien began to pant as his heart began to race. His hand went to slow down from being tired and Marinette wrapped her fingers around his wrist to keep it going. “Say something. Tell me to stop. Tell me I’m awful and horrible.” Adrien peered at her and begged her to insult him.

“No. I refuse to tell you that.” Marinette kissed along his chest and Adrien closed his eyes, as she trailed them up his neck and along his jawline. “Refuse to make you feel that way.”

His legs began to spasm and he began to breathe harder, clenching his eyes tightly. She ran her fingers down along his soft balls and massaged right behind them in small circles, stimulating his prostate. 

His heart raced in his ears and he slowly peered at her. “Kiss me, please.” 

Marinette leaned down to capture his lips, letting his tongue dip into her warm mouth and run along hers. She moaned and continued to work him with her fingers. 

“It’s going away.” Adrien complained and Marinette kissed up along the shell of his ear. 

“Would it help if I told you what I want to do to you?” Marinette whispered and nibbled on his ear. 

“Yes, please.” Adrien swallowed hard and she smiled and began to speak in his ear. 

“Move your hand and I’ll take over, if you really want to cum.” Marinette spoke and felt his hand drop to the bed. She climbed off the bed to grab a few things. “Do you have toys?” 

Adrien peered over at her with a shocked expression. “I- I didn’t prepare for that. I- I mean I did my routine this morning, but I’m still worried.” 

“What if I go slow and just use my finger and you can tell me if you want me to stop?” Marinette warmly smiled and Adrien swallowed hard, nodding.

Marinette nodded as she came back with a cotton pad to put under him, rubber gloves, and some lube. Adrien threw his hips for her and swallowed hard as she climbed back on the bed. “I’m going to talk to you and you can watch what I’m doing, if you want.” 

Adrien nodded and watched as she grabbed her shirt, tugging it up and over her head. His cheeks flushed when he watched her undo her bra and let it fall down her arms. Her breasts bounced free and he bit his bottom lip.

Marinette took her jeans off. “Okay.” 

He watched her slowly remove her lace panties and trail them up his body, grazing it over his cock and up along his stomach and chest. 

“It’s not just about your dick, you know?” Marinette smirked, twirling her panties around each of his nipples and up along his neck. She grazed it along his chin and lips, letting him dart his tongue out to lick it and bring it into his mouth. “There is more to sex than that, you know?” 

She let her panties go and Adrien groaned when she got up onto her hands and knees. She threw one of her legs over his stomach and took his hands into her own. “More than just laying here like this.” She let his fingers start on her neck and run down and over the curves of her breasts. His chest rose and fell as he watched his hands graze over her peaked pink nipples and down her taut stomach. “More than your cock in my pussy.” 

Adrien groaned at the thought of her rising and falling on his dick. 

“More than riding you. More than kissing. More than you can imagine.” Marinette placed his fingers on her hips and leaned forward to gently blow air up between his pecs and along his neck. She licked and sucked on his pulse point. He groaned as the feeling of arousal ran through him, causing the familiar buzzing in his head to begin. “More than the thought of what it would be like to have my warm wet pussy wrapped around your amazing dick.” Marinette whispered into his ear and licked and nibbled along it. She gently blew air along it and heard him moan. His fingers tightened on her hips as he fell deeper into it.

“More than me wrapping my lips around your hard cock and sucking on it. Bringing my soft lips up and down along your sexy cock, sweeping my tongue along the underside and around the tip. More than me rolling my hips and grazing my pussy against you.” She took one of his hands and brought it down between her legs, rolling her hips and letting him feel how much she wanted him. 

“ _Fuck, Marinette_.” Adrien whispered and groaned when her fingers ran along his chest. She ran her nails along his sensitive skin, teasing him and making him want more. She leaned down to run her fingers up his neck and sinked them into his soft hair. She caressed his scalp and he tilted his head back to part his lips in a moan. He peered down to lock his needy gaze with hers, “Keep doing that.” 

“That?” Marinette ran her fingers along his scalp again, watching him tremble and moan louder.

“Y-yes.” Adrien licked his lips and she continued to run her fingers along his scalp, switching between her nails and pads of her fingers. “T- tug on it, please.” His words came out breathless and Marinette smiled, tugging on his hair.

“Like that?” Marinette whispered and brought her lips close to his. 

“Yes. Just like that. More.” Adrien begged and she sank down to capture his swollen lips with her own, roughly playing with his hair. 

She broke the kiss and peered into his smoldering gaze, taking in his flushed cheeks and swollen parted lips. “God, you’re so sexy when you’re turned on.” 

Adrien smirked at her and softly laughed, running a hand behind her neck to tug her down for more. 

“There is more to sex than what you think. Like different sensations and zones and scents. Different gear, positions, and other things that we can try.” Marinette licked her lips and slowly gazed from his eyes, to his lips, and back again. 

Adrien ran his hand up her body and sank his fingers into her hair, tugging her down to capture her lips with his own. “Show me.” 

Marinette moaned and wrapped her lips around his pulse point and nibbled along his neck. Adrien moaned as she laid beside him and grabbed his hips to roll him onto his side. His legs spasmed and she gently moved one leg over her right one so that her left leg was placed over his hips without much weight on them. He panted and searched her gaze as she trailed her fingers along his jawline and down his body. She traced her fingers down his bicep and along his forearm, taking her time to explore what he liked and what he didn’t. 

Adrien swallowed hard as her finger drew shapes along his hand. He kept his gaze locked with hers, as she played with his fingers. She ran her fingers down and along his stomach. She slowly opened and closed her hand, causing her nails to tease his sensitive skin. He watched her trail her fingers up to run a thumb over his pec. He gasped when her finger grazed his nipple, “Too much.”

“Okay.” Marinette ran her thumb along his pec and down his stomach, taking note of every time he made some sort of reaction. 

Adrien swallowed hard as she ran her hand down to caress his soft cock, gently teasing it with her fingers. “I- I can’t cum without-”

Marinette nodded and slipped one knee beneath his thigh by picking it up with her hand. He gasped when she spread his legs and caused it to spasm. “You’re so sexy, you know that?” 

“I’m n-” Adrien went to protest and Marinette kissed him to get him to stop talking. Her fingers ran over his balls and massaged behind them, while her other hand wrapped around his cock and worked it gently. 

He reached up to run his fingers along one of her breasts, as she worked his prostate and cock with her hands. Adrien swallowed hard, as she ran her tongue along his. She raked her teeth along his bottom lip. 

“You’re so hard and sexy. Do you know how amazing you are and how much I want you? How amazing you feel filling me and stretching me open.” Marinette sighed and felt his cock flex in her hand, getting hard with each massage of her fingers. “God, you feel amazing.” 

Adrien groaned against her kiss, as she ran her tongue along his in a passionate kiss. 

“I’ve wanted to do this with you for so long.” Marinette softly sighed and rocked her hips. 

“Marinette…” Adrien softly moaned and thought of himself using this chair he found online to help him thrust into her and how she’d moan his name. 

She nibbled along his jawline and sucked on his ear. She pulled back to put a glove onto one hand and added lubricant to her middle finger. She ran her finger between his legs and massaged against his tight entrance, slowly easing her finger inside. She knew that they should wait until tomorrow, but she didn’t care. Marinette gently began to massage his prostate, while she ran her hand along his cock. His cock hardened once again and she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He moaned from her soft lips and tongue brushing along his own. 

“You’re doing so good. You fuck so good. _Ah_ … more. Fuck me harder.” Marinette moaned and sped up her finger, caressing her finger against his prostate. She took her hand from his cock and ran her nails through his hair. She massaged his scalp and watched him close his eyes and part his lips in ecstasy.

His breathing picked up with the fuzziness in his brain. A spasm ran through his hips and legs, as he released with a soft groan when his mental orgasm hit him. The buzzing in his head began to dissipate with each release and she smiled against his ear. His breathing came out as short pants, as he tried to calm down. A short stream of urine followed and he blushed. 

“I’m sorry.” Adrien wanted to die from embarrassment. Marinette carefully removed her finger from his entrance and her hand from his dick. She touched his cheek, kissing him on the lips to distract him.

“It’s okay. Stop apologizing.” Marinette shook her head and placed chaste kisses on his lips. 

Adrien sighed and threw his arm over his forehead, as Marinette got up to clean everything up. She threw Adrien a towel to help clean up. He got up on his elbow and wiped himself off, while Marinette held onto his shower chair. 

“Ready to shower?” Marinette warmly smiled and Adrien had no idea how she didn’t look at him like he was the most disgusting person in the world.

“How do you do that?” Adrien searched her gaze as he used his hands to swing his hips towards the chair.

“Do what?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and watched him grab the seat with his hand.

“Look at me after _that_ , like I’m the most attractive thing in the world. I pissed on you and you just don’t care.” Adrien blushed and wanted to cry. 

“Not in your control.” Marinette warmly smiled and watched him scoot himself into the seat more. “Accidents happen.” She shrugged and walked around his chair to help him situate his hips. “Comfortable?”

Adrien peered up at her with flushed cheeks and swallowed hard. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Marinette grabbed the pad from his bed and folded it up to throw it away. “I mean I threw that under you for a reason.” 

“Why do you know so much about caregiving?” Adrien pulled up his armrest and locked it in place, pushing himself towards the bathroom. 

Marinette grabbed the handles on the back of the chair to help him. “Well… my grandparents got to a certain age and my mother had to take care of them. We spent many late nights over hot tea in the kitchen. My mom would explain things to me and rant. I would nod and let her spill out all of her feelings to me. When it got to the point where she was too exhausted between that and the bakery…” Marinette reached up to turn on the water in the shower, placing her hand beneath the stream of water to feel the temperature. “Tell me if it’s too hot for you.” 

Adrien rolled into the shower and reached out to feel the water. “It’s good. What about the bakery?”

“Oh! Once she was exhausted from taking care of my grandparents and working in the bakery, I offered to help. She taught me everything and I learned from others. I mean, I don’t know everything.” Marinette softly giggled and grabbed the handheld shower head, tugging it over for him. “Here you go.”

Adrien took the handheld shower head and began to wet his hair and body with it, while Marinette locked the wheels. He placed it into his lap, reaching over to grab his shampoo to put some into his hand. 

“You didn’t need my help.” Marinette giggled and watched him run the shampoo through his hair, stealing the handheld shower head from his lap. She sprayed him in the chest and he laughed. 

“Rude!” Adrien threw soap bubbles at her and she giggled. 

“Says the man covering me in soap.” Marinette laughed harder, rinsing herself off. 

“You sprayed me!” Adrien laughed and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I’ll do it again.” Marinette turned the sprayer towards him and he grabbed the shower head from her, causing her to scream when he yanked her closer to attack her with the sprayer.

Marinette squealed and giggled, trying to block the water from her face. She stole the sprayer from him and turned around to rest her hand on the armrest and kissed him on the lips, spraying him with the water.

“MARINETTE!” Adrien scolded her and laughed hysterically as soap ran down his face. “You’re gonna get soap in my eyes.” 

“Sorry.” Marinette giggled and pulled back to spray his forehead for a moment, while he reached up to wipe the soap from his eyes. 

She pulled the water away and kissed the tip of his nose. “You’re so cute.” 

Adrien gave her an unamused expression, as she bit her bottom lip. He smirked and grabbed her hand to turn the sprayer towards herself to get her face. She screamed and giggled, fighting him for the sprayer. 

“Rude.” Marinette giggled and got up to walk around his shower chair. 

“I’m rude? I’m just trying to shower here.” Adrien raised a hand to rinse the shampoo from his hair.

“Uh-huh.” Marinette snorted and Adrien feigned being insulted.

“I am!” Adrien shook his head and reached over to grab conditioner. 

Marinette got soap and put it onto a wet washcloth. She ran the cloth along his shoulders and Adrien sighed, finishing up putting conditioner in his hair. She passed him the washcloth and he began to run it along his body. He ran it along his legs and shifted them to get beneath the underside of his thighs. Adrien ran the cloth between his legs and over his hips. He tried to maneuver around the chair and got tired. 

She smiled and held her hand out. “It’s okay.” 

Adrien swallowed hard and peered at her with a saddened expression. “I hate it.” 

“I know you do, but it’s really okay.” Marinette smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. “Promise.” 

Adrien passed her the washcloth and she stood up and walked behind his chair to gently push him forward. He leaned over his thighs and she ran the washcloth down his back, working around the chair to clean the rest of his body that he couldn’t reach easily. 

Marinette stood up and rinsed out the washcloth, hanging it over the edge of the tub to drip dry. She watched him use the sprayer to rinse all the soap from his body, while she washed herself. Adrien helped her rinse off and she stole the sprayer to help him. 

“Ready?” Marinette placed the sprayer back and watched him turn off the water. 

“Yeah.” Adrien sighed and Marinette unlocked his wheels, letting him push himself out of the shower. 

Marinette grabbed him a towel to help him dry off. “What’s next?” 

“Getting dressed and then placing a catheter in place for the night so I don’t have to get up in the middle of the night.” Adrien sighed and Marinette nodded with a massive smile.

“Alright! Let’s go! Show me what I need to do.” Marinette was happy to help him and feel like she was doing something good. 

“Why are you so okay with this?” Adrien cringed as he wheeled himself into the bedroom with the towel bunched over his hips.

“Because I care about you and I love how happy you get when you accomplish something.” Marinette ran her fingers along his shoulders and pressed her lips against his.

Adrien brought his chair over to the bed and locked the wheels. He put the armrest down and Marinette walked over to catch him if he fell. He grabbed the comforter and began to pull it back enough for him to lay down. Adrien gave his towel to Marinette and placed his hand on the bed. He brought himself up onto the mattress from the chair. He bit his tongue and brought his legs up onto the bed, shifting onto it. Adrien used his hands to pull himself up to the head of the bed, grabbing the remote to move the bed to sit up some. He leaned over and nearly fell, but Marinette rushed over to catch him and push him back where he needed to be. 

“Thank you.” Adrien sheepishly smiled up at her. 

“Of course.” Marinette opened the nightstand from him, grabbing the supplies he needed from it. “I’m guessing you need all this?” She pulled out a catheter, plastic container, container of water based lube, and a bed bag. 

“Yeah.” Adrien sighed and Marinette smiled, passing him the items. 

“Do you need help?” Marinette ran her gaze over his body, as she watched him open the catheter from the sterile package. 

“I think I have it.” Adrien sighed and his fingers trembled. He tried to psych himself up because the sight of seeing something going into his dick was enough to make him cringe, even if he couldn’t feel it. 

Marinette watched him lubricate the end of the catheter. He picked up his dick in one trembling hand and tried to insert the catheter with the other. She chewed on her bottom lip, as he struggled to do it. Marinette ran her fingers along his shoulder and Adrien took a deep breath, pushing the tube inside of himself with a cringe. She ran her fingers up to run them through his damp hair, eliciting a moan from his lips. 

“You’re doing good.” Marinette warmly smiled at him as he got it in place, watching urine begin to spill from the end of the catheter and into the plastic container. She watched him push the tube in a bit more. 

He grabbed the end of the tube and reached over to grab a syringe. ”Can you fill this with about this much sterile water?” Adrien pointed to a number along the side of it. Marinette nodded, taking it from his hand.

She grabbed the container of water that he pointed out and filled the syringe before passing it to him. He inserted the end of the syringe into the inflation port and filled the balloon with the water. Adrien gently tugged the catheter down and hooked it to the bed bag, shifting to hook it to the edge of the bed frame below himself. 

Adrien sat up and leaned over to grab medical tape, taping the tube to his leg. “And we’re good.” He grabbed the remote, while Marinette took the bowl for him to clean it along with the trash from the medical devices. 

He laid himself back with the push of a button and flung the covers over himself. Marinette came back to help cover his feet with the comforter. “I have clothes in that drawer if you want to wear something.” 

Marinette blushed and nodded, bending over to grab a plain black shirt from his drawer and a pair of red knit boxers. She slipped them on and climbed into the bed beside him. 

“Can you help me arrange pillows?” Adrien peered over at her and she nodded. 

“Sure. Do you like sleeping on your back or side?” Marinette warmly smiled and he sighed.

“Back.” Adrien licked his lips and Marinette nodded.

“Got it.” Marinette thought for a moment and grabbed a few pillows, pulling back the comforter to help him.

“This would have been easier to do before we got the blankets on you.” Marinette giggled and he burst out laughing.

“Happens more often than I like to admit.” Adrien calmed down from laughing and watched her gather pillows.

She threw the pillows on top of his chest and he burst out laughing. “What?” Marinette smiled at him, about to burst into a fit of giggles.

“You just threw pillows on me!” Adrien laughed harder and grabbed one, hitting her in the upper arm with it. 

Marinette gasped at him and picked up another pillow to whack him in the head gently with it. Adrien burst out laughing and swung the pillow at her again. “This isn’t productive.” She giggled and slammed her pillow against his. 

“No, but I’m having more fun tonight than I have had in a long time thanks to you.” Adrien softly laughed and let the pillow fall onto his chest. “Okay, I stopped.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and lightly tossed her pillow on him. 

He pretended to die and she stared at him with an unamused expression. He slowly opened one eye. “What?”

“Don’t mess with me like that.” Marinette smacked him in the bicep.

“Ow! Don’t beat me up! I can’t fight back!” Adrien grabbed a pillow and smacked her with it, causing her to fall over and hysterically laugh.

“Okay, okay. Truce! Truce!” Marinette held up her hands and stood up to grab the pillow from him. “Gonna disarm the strong man in the bed. Murderer!” 

Adrien gasped at her, “Me…? I’m innocent, a sweet angel.” 

“Yeah, sure you are.” Marinette ran her fingers along his scalp again, eliciting a soft moan and his eyelids to lower. “I know your weakness.”

“Mmm… you do… don’t stop. Just lay here and pet me.” Adrien purred the words past his lips and she softly giggled.

“Alright, prince charming.” Marinette rolled her eyes and lifted one of his legs to place a pillow beneath it to let it naturally bend in a relaxed position. She placed another pillow beneath his other leg. “Good?” 

“Yeah, thank you.” Adrien sighed and cuddled his cheek against his pillow, as she threw the covers back over him. 

Marinette smiled at him and crawled under the comforter beside him. She draped her hand over his shoulder to run her fingers through his hair. 

“Marinette?” Adrien softly spoke and peered at her face, taking in her closed eyes and peaceful expression.

“Hm?” Marinette slowly opened her eyes to stare into his worried ones.

“Tomorrow morning… you’re no longer going to want me.” Adrien swallowed hard as tears fell down from his eyes. 

“That’s not true.” Marinette whispered and ran her thumb beneath one of his eyes.

“Yes it is.” Adrien softly sobbed and closed his eyes. “You’re going to find me gross because tomorrow will be so much worse than today.”

“No, it won’t be.” Marinette gently brushed her lips against his trembling ones.

“It will be. I’m going to gross you out and you’re never going to want to help me again.” Adrien whined and wanted to die all over again. “I don’t want to live anymore. I can’t handle tomorrow morning and I don’t want you to think I’m disgusting or helpless or useless. I don’t want you to be disgusted with me and I know you will be. You won’t want me after that.” 

“Shh, shh. Stop it. I will want you regardless. I’ll always want you, always care about you. You mean the world to me.” Marinette tried to calm him down as sobs racked through his body and shook the bed. 

“Today was hard and tomorrow will be harder for me because I don’t like you having to help me.” Adrien sobbed into his pillow. 

Marinette scooted closer and held him, running her fingers along his spine in gentle strokes. “It’s okay. It’ll all be okay. It’ll get better, I promise. You’ll be mostly independent and you can do so many things now on your own. I know you can. Plus, even if you can't do everything on your own or you need help, it's okay. We all need help sometimes for various reasons. Doesn't make you any different. Look, tomorrow I won’t help you unless you need it. Okay?” 

Adrien sniffed and peered up at her from the pillow. “Okay.” 

Marinette ran her hand along his cheek and warmly smiled at him. “Just try to sleep, okay? Everything will be alright and I won’t go anywhere.” 

Adrien slowly closed his eyes and she continued to stroke his hair until he fell asleep. 

Tikki flew out of her hair and floated behind Adrien. “You really should think about moving in with Adrien. Chat will live without you.” 

“He just moved in, Tikki. I couldn’t ask Chat to leave now. Not after he already moved his stuff in.” Marinette sighed and peered at Adrien’s sleeping face. “No matter how much I love him and want to stay.” 

Tikki stared at Plagg, who was hiding on a shelf with camembert. “I’m just saying this would be less messy if you stayed here.”

“You told me to say no.” Marinette quietly argued with Tikki.

“I know I did because this would be more complicated if you chose to live here and not what you had already planned to do.” Tikki sighed unable to tell her that Adrien was Chat Noir.

“How would it be more complicated, Tikki?” Marinette whispered with a confused expression.

“I… can’t say…” Tikki complained and suddenly Plagg zipped over.

“I can.” Plagg tossed camembert into his mouth.

“Plagg?” Marinette was shocked to see Chat’s kwami there. “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t…” Tikki threatened Plagg and heard the kwami sigh.

“Sugar cube, I can’t anymore.” Plagg groaned and landed on Adrien’s head.

“It’s not our place.” Tikki hissed at him and he shook his head.

“He’s not gonna say it. The kid is too selfless to do it.” Plagg lifted Adrien’s right hand and showed her his ring. 

Marinette stared at Adrien’s ring and at his face, imagining a black mask over his eyes. “You mean- no- no Chat can walk.”

Plagg dropped his hand and gestured towards himself. “I keep him standing.”

“No. There is no way. That’s- that’s insane.” Marinette brushed it off and rolled over to try and sleep. 

“It is possible and I’m incredibly exhausted so please hurry up and tell the kid you know, please. Stop his insane idea of pretending to be Chat and living his life on two feet because he doesn’t want to be a burden. Clearly he’s not one to you and I need him to wake up to reality and let me rest.” Plagg let all of his frustration out. “I’m tired. No amount of cheese will suffice.”

Marinette swallowed hard and rolled over to brush Adrien’s hair into Chat’s messy hairstyle, covering his eyes and gasping. “No. No, there is no way.” 

“Stinky sock is right.” Tikki sighed, giving in. “This is why I said no to you moving in with him. Too complicated.”

“You told her no? Sugar cube… you wound me. I was trying to get her to move here because his house is already remodeled for his needs.” Plagg flung his paws down in an exhausted way.

“Stop. Just- just let me breathe and think. I need to sleep on this. Please, leave us alone.” Marinette swiped at the two kwamis, causing them to fly off. 

“What’s wrong?” Adrien mumbled and rubbed his eye to peer at her.

“Nothing.” Marinette sighed and blushed at the thought that Chat wasn’t in her apartment but was, in fact, in the bed with her. “Actually, can we talk?”

“Shoot.” Adrien cleared his throat and peered at her with a tired gaze.

“Why is Plagg here?” Marinette let the words fall from her lips and his eyes went wide.

“Excuse me?” Adrien tried to wake up enough to answer her.

“Plagg?” Marinette spoke the name again for him. “Chat Noir’s kwami?”

“I… don’t know.” Adrien swallowed hard and Marinette peered at him.

“Tikki, spots on.” Marinette crossed her arms and Adrien shielded his eyes from the bright red light. “Spill.”

Adrien sighed and Plagg reluctantly flew over. “I-”

“You can’t hide now, kitty. Spill it.” Ladybug gave him an unamused expression and Adrien groaned.

**For anyone that is interested or wants to know about this in their lives. ^-^** _[**Spinal Cord Injury BC**](https://scisexualhealth.ca/)_

**One of the songs that was randomly playing while writing:**

[ **Last Hope by Paramore** ](https://youtu.be/XoYu7K6Ywkg)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Happy Halloween, if you celebrate it! If not then Happy Fall! <3 **

Adrien licked his lips and sighed, gathering up the courage to speak. “I didn’t want to be a burden, which you knew that. I didn’t want to rely on someone and I didn’t want to lose being Chat Noir.” 

“Adrien…” Ladybug went to interrupt him and he held up his hand and shook his head. 

“No, let me speak, please.” Adrien sighed and his hands trembled for a moment. 

“Okay. I’m listening.” Ladybug smiled and snuggled her cheek against the pillow. 

“I was scared and embarrassed and awkward. I didn’t know what it would mean for my life. I knew I would most likely never walk again. I knew that I would need help with things that I didn’t before. I knew that I would be seen as a burden and less of a person because of this disability. I knew that I would never be seen the same again. I thought that- before you showed up? I thought that no one would love me. I thought that no one would care for me the way you do. And I feel bad. I feel so bad that you have been here taking care of me for the day and I feel like such… a failure. I mentally can’t apologize enough to you because I feel so bad that you’re doing all of this. Yet, you keep smiling at me like it’s okay. And for some dumb reason I still can’t wrap my head around that.” Adrien let the tears that pricked his eyes fall down his cheeks. “I can’t fathom what would make someone stay. I can’t fathom what would make you be okay with this. Being Chat Noir made it easier. I could walk and grab what I needed. I could do what I had to for the most part. I mean it doesn’t help with my bowel routines. It doesn’t help with bathing. It doesn’t help with ICs or at night. It doesn’t help with many things and I know I’m struggling with those things.” 

Ladybug dropped transformation and Tikki flew off with Plagg, while Marinette scooted closer and ran her fingers through his hair. She caught his tears on his cheeks and smiled at him. “Can I say something?” 

Adrien nodded and chewed on his trembling bottom lip, while she continued to run her fingers along his face. “It’s okay to need help. It’s okay to rely on someone because you need help. It’s okay to rely on me because I love helping you and I love you. I don’t mind doing things for you or helping you around the apartment. I wish that you would have told me about being my Kitty because then I would have begged you to let me move in here with you instead. Or I would have agreed faster to living with you.” Marinette sighed and cursed in her head at herself before smiling at him. “And I don’t know why you felt the need to hide yourself because Chat may save the world… but it’s okay to need to be saved too. I love you no matter what. Like I’ve said… I love the man regardless of if he is disabled or not. I fell in love with _you_. So, I’m here if you need me. I’m here if you don’t. I just want you to be happy. But we all have good days and we all have bad days. You will never… be a burden. I don’t know how many times I can say that to you, and I know you’ll need to be reminded of that when it gets really tough. Tomorrow morning will be fine. You don’t need to worry about it.” 

“Even if you say that I don’t have to worry about it? I will. I didn’t want you to feel like you had to move in with me because my place was altered for my predicament. It wouldn’t be fair to you.” Adrien sighed and wiped his eyes.

“No, asking you to live at my place where there are no accommodations for you is not fair. You got that backwards, Chaton.” Marinette leaned forward and kissed his lips. “I’ll move in with you.” 

“Marinette, you don’t have to just because you know now.” Adrien pleaded with her and sighed.

Marinette touched his face and rubbed her nose against his. “Not why. I would move in here either way if you wanted me to. Afraid you’re stuck with me.” 

Adrien laughed and shook his head. “Guess, I should be honest with you then.” 

“Always.” Marinette sighed and cuddled closer, running her fingers through his hair. 

“I haven’t done stuff for myself in more than a day.” Adrien cringed and Marinette softly giggled. “What?”

“You really don’t know that you lie terribly, do you?” Marinette brushed her lips against his. 

“I need help.” Adrien sighed and peered away from her, feeling defeated. 

Marinette crawled over him with a groan and kept her weight off of him, running her fingers through his hair. Adrien closed his eyes and softly moaned before opening his eyes again to peer into hers. “Do you want me to help you tomorrow?” 

“Yes, please. I’m so sorry.” Adrien started to get upset again and Marinette leaned down to kiss each tear that fell.

“Don’t be sorry. There is nothing to apologize for. I’ll always be here for you. Just ask and I’ll do it. You’re amazing and strong and I will always love you.” Marinette warmly smiled and watched a smile appear on his face. “Anything else you need to get off your chest?”

“Yeah, you.” Adrien laughed and Marinette gave a feigned gasp. “I’m kidding. I really appreciate you, you know that?” 

“I do and I appreciate you too.” Marinette kissed him again before getting off of him. She laid down beside him and closed her eyes. “Okay sleep.”

Adrien softly laughed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again. “Oh shit, wait.”

“What?” Marinette mumbled and yawned beside him.

“Can you set an alarm for five in the morning?” Adrien cringed and Marinette got up to grab her phone. “Tomorrow will take longer to get ready than normal.” 

“Of course. Five?” Marinette held her phone and went into the clock ap to set an alarm for them.

“Yes, please. Sorry.” Adrien made a complaining sound.

“It’s okay, promise. Five it is.” Marinette turned up her ringer and placed her phone beside the bed. 

She got back into bed and laid down beside him. “Night.” 

“Night, princess.” Adrien yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep. 

*******

The alarm went off too soon for Marinette, but she didn’t care. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned, reaching over to turn off the alarm on her phone. She peered over at Adrien and grabbed her pillow, smacking him in the face with it. 

“Hm? What?” Adrien blocked the pillow and threw it back at her. 

“Wake up.” Marinette giggled and leaned down to kiss him. 

“So, early.” Adrien mumbled and grabbed the pillow to put over his face. His legs began to spasm from being in one position all night, as his body began to wake up. “Every damn morning…” He cursed under his breath as his legs trembled against his will.

“It is, but we need to get up. In a moment, when you’re ready.” Marinette stole the pillow from over his face and kissed him again.

“Alright.” Adrien sighed and gave in. The spasms began to stop and he felt relief wash over him. “Can you help me?” 

“I got you.” Marinette smiled and stumbled out of bed, walking around to his side. 

She grabbed the remote and lowered it for him. She went to grab a wheelchair for him and he stopped her. “I need the shower chair first for everything we’re gonna do. You know, the thing. I’m just gonna die from embarrassment now. I’m so sorry.”

Marinette walked over to him with a warm smile and leaned down to peer into his eyes and flushed cheeks. “Hey.”

“Hm?” Adrien slowly peered up at her with a worried expression.

“We’re gonna get through this and it’s going to be okay. Alright? We got this. Now, let’s unhook you from this boring bed and get you up and into the bathroom.” Marinette’s smile grew bigger and he slowly smiled and burst out laughing. 

“You make it sound like it’s gonna be some party in there.” Adrien laughed harder.

“I mean… if we want it to be one, why not.” Marinette giggled, and he shook his head. 

“God… you’re a dork. Alright, commence my pride’s funeral.” Adrien used the bed to sit up.

Marinette brought his shower chair over and locked the wheels. She pushed the armrest down for him. Adrien threw the blanket off his hips and Marinette helped him remove the pillows from beneath his legs. 

“Ready?” Marinette smiled at him and he pointed at the sliding board. “Want to use that today?”

“Yes, please.” Adrien sighed and Marinette grabbed it. “The side with the grippy black stuff goes under my ass with the black part facing down.” 

“Okay.” Marinette brought it over and flipped it so the black textured side was facing down and towards him. She helped him get the board underneath his behind and placed the other side on the chair to bridge the gap. “Ready?” 

“Ready.” Adrien sighed and used his chair to shift across onto the chair. He groaned and his arms shaked from supporting himself and Marinette helped him situate himself better.

She unhooked the bed bag from the frame and put it in his lap. “Alright, we good?”

“We’re good.” Adrien rested his cheek on his hand, as she pushed him into the bathroom. “Roll me over the-”

“Got it.” Marinette warmly smiled, rolled the chair over the toilet for him, and locked the wheels for him. “What do you need from me?” 

“Help with this, first.” Adrien gestured to the collection bag on his lap.

“Okay.” Marinette smiled and kissed him before going to wash her hands. 

“You're gonna need a syringe to empty the balloon.” Adrien chewed on his bottom lip and Marinette nodded and went to get one from where she remembered they were. 

Marinette came back and followed his directions to deflate it. She threw the syringe into a sharps bin and smiled up at him. “Do you want me to keep doing this?” 

“Yes, please. Sorry.” Adrien played with his miraculous and Marinette smiled up at him.

“It’s alright. Thank you for letting me help you.” Marinette slowly eased the catheter out and watched him swallow hard and look away. She threw the bag into the trash beside him and took her gloves off. “Okay, that’s done. Now what?” 

Marinette leaned over to brush her lips against his. “I love you.” 

Adrien blushed and softly laughed. “Seriously?”

“Yep, get used to it.” Marinette picked on him and kissed his forehead. 

“Never.” Adrien gave a short laugh and groaned. “Now is the part where you wish you hadn’t said those words to me…”

“That’s not true.” Marinette warmly smiled at him. “Where are your supplies?” 

“In the woven basket there are supplies for this in a white tub.” Adrien wanted to hide from embarrassment.

“Sounds good.” Marinette leaned down to open the basket and pulled out the white tub. 

“God… I hate this. I don’t want to ask you to help with this. I want to beg you to leave me. I want to ask you to run away now. I want to- I’m so sorry.” Adrien burst into tears and Marinette set the supplies off to the side for a moment to focus on him. 

“Hey.” Marinette crouched down and gently touched his chair, softly blocking his feet as his legs began to spasm to keep him from kicking her. “Everything will be okay. I want to help you. I want to be here with you. We got this. We always have before now and always will to the end of time. Alright?”

“I’m such a bur-” Adrien was about to complain with his hands over his eyes when she interrupted him.

“You are not a burden, Adrien Agreste. You are the love of my life and I will do anything for you and with you. So! Let’s get through this together! We got this!” Marinette warmly smiled and picked up the box after watching him nod.

“O-okay.” Adrien took a deep breath and pointed to the box. 

“Tell me what to do.” Marinette brushed her hair behind her ears and looked over the supplies. 

“Gloves first.” Adrien swallowed hard and watched her grab gloves and put them on. “I can’t believe I’m asking you to do this for me.” 

“It’s gonna be alright. I promise you.” Marinette warmly smiled and Adrien nodded. 

He took a deep breath and pointed to the lubricant. “You’re gonna put some lubricant on your index finger. God…” Adrien groaned and Marinette bent down to grab the tube of lubricant.

She opened it and put some onto her gloved index finger. She coated it and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush harder. “Are you ready for the next step?”

“I’m sorry.” Adrien felt like crying and hid in his hair.

“It’s okay. We’ll take our time. Just breathe. It’s alright.” Marinette kept her voice calm for him and watched him take a deep breath.

“You’re going to insert it and gently feel around the edges to check if there is anything there already before we use the mini-enema medication. I so want to disappear right now. This sucks so bad.” Adrien brought his fists to his eyes and let a whine pass his lips. 

“Am I clearing it if there is?” Marinette searched his gaze and he nodded. “Simple enough.” 

“Marinette…” Adrien whined at her and she smiled for him.

“Do you want to slow down?” Marinette searched his gaze and watched him shake his head.

“No, I wanna get this over with.” Adrien sighed and Marinette nodded, giving him one last kiss. “You gotta stop kissing me.” He laughed at her and she giggled.

“It’s hard not to when I love you so much.” Marinette blushed and Adrien rolled his eyes. “What? I do! I love you, Kitty. Deal with it!” 

“I will, if you still say so after this fun party.” Adrien laughed at his words because it made it easier somehow.

“Okay, ready?” Marinette smiled at him and watched him nod.

“Let’s get it over with.” Adrien sighed and tried to ignore his negative thoughts.

Marinette got into a comfortable position to reach where she needed to. She ran her index finger around his asshole and then gently began to dip it inside. Once she was in enough, she gently moved her finger around. 

Adrien tried to ignore her and she watched his hand tremble. Marinette held up her free hand and he took a hold of it. She smiled up at him and rubbed the back of his hand, as she removed what was there for him. 

“Would it help if I talked about something random?” Marinette kept her gaze somewhere else in the room. 

“Anything. Sorry.” Adrien couldn’t stop apologizing for what she was doing for him. 

Marinette brought his hand to her lips, kissing it. “It’s alright. So, the other day one of my gowns sold online.” 

“One did?” Adrien became excited for her. 

“Mm-hm. Your favorite one too.” Marinette warmly smiled up at him and he smiled at her. 

“The black one with the cute cat ears along the sweetheart neckline and the short full skirt that goes to mid-calf?” Adrien gazed at her and she giggled.

“Yep, that’s the one!” Marinette smiled big at him and finished up what she was doing after it was clear. “Although, now I know why you love it so damn much. Alright, that’s done.” 

She stood up and removed her gloves, throwing them away. She washed her hands and put new ones on. Marinette leaned down to kiss him again and he shook his head once she pulled away. 

“Seriously, how?” Adrien sighed and stared at her like she was crazy.

“How what?” Marinette grabbed the mini-enema from the bin, coating the tip in lubricant. “I’m assuming this is next.”

“Yeah.” Adrien swallowed hard and she moved back to where she was before. “How do you kiss me and love on me even during this hell?” 

Marinette shrugged and felt for where she needed to put it. She gently inserted it in place. “Squeeze hard, slow, or fast?” 

“You’re trying to get it as far up as you can when you squeeze it.” Adrien blushed and hid in his hair. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Marinette squeezed the tube so that it shot where it needed to. She pulled it out and capped it, throwing it into the trash with her gloves. She went to wash her hands and peered in the mirror at him. “How long do we have?” 

“About thirty minutes.” Adrien made a complaining sound and Marinette warmly smiled at him, drying her hands and pulling a chair over to him. “Tell me, please.”

“I can still say I love you, even after all this because when you love someone… truly love someone or even care about someone, you do things for them. You help them and go out of your way to make them feel accepted and loved and wanted, no matter who they are or what they’re dealing with. So you need help doing things that people take for granted. It’s alright and I’m just happy that you’re alive. I love you. All of you. This isn’t what makes you _you_.” Marinette touched his chin and brushed her lips against his, eliciting a sigh from his lips. “Now, do you want me to leave you alone?” 

“No.” Adrien leaned forward to kiss her again. “Please don’t.”

“Then I’ll stay here with you for however long it takes.” Marinette smiled and set a timer for thirty minutes. “What do you want to do today?” 

“Can we go to a park and wander around?” Adrien swallowed hard and she nodded. 

“Of course.” Marinette warmly smiled. “We could get lunch on the way home too, if you want.”

“Sounds amazing.” Adrien took her hands into his and rubbed his thumbs along the backs of them. 

“Ooh! Or we could pack a lunch and then take it with us!” Marinette became excited and Adrien softly laughed. 

“Sounds even better. I miss spending time at the park. We could find a tree and eat under it on a blanket.” Adrien nodded and got lost in her sapphire eyes. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?” 

“Not as pretty as you.” Marinette kissed the back of his hand and they continued to talk and laugh until the timer went off. 

“You’re gonna do digi-stim now. Like what you were doing but for longer. You should only have to do it a couple times for me.” Adrien cringed and sighed, swallowing hard.

Marinette nodded and grabbed gloves and lubricant. She put the gloves on and put lubricant onto her index finger. “Ready?”

“Yeah, do it.” Adrien sighed and Marinette reached beneath him and began to slip her finger into his asshole. 

She circled her finger around the inner walls and watched his cock harden. Adrien shoved it down and held it there with his arms, turning red. “Reflex.” Marinette smiled, filling in the word he was about to say.

Adrien nodded and pointed at her, hiding in his hair. “I hate it.” His legs started to spasm and he wanted to disappear even more. 

Marinette reached up to rub his forearm, “How long do I do this?”

“You can stop now, probably.” Adrien sighed and Marinette nodded.

She did one more pass and removed her finger, getting up when she realized it worked. “Do you really do this alone?”

“I try.” Adrien swallowed hard and looked away from her. “It’s not easy to do alone.” 

“I could honestly see that.” Marinette nodded and waited for a few minutes.

“Okay, you can do it again.” Adrien quietly spoke and Marinette got back into position. 

She put more lubricant on her finger and inserted it again, circling her finger for him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just- I’m really embarrassed.” Adrien blushed and Marinette smirked at him.

“You don’t need to be, Adrien. Not with me, or anyone for that matter.” Marinette removed her finger and waited again.

“You’re sitting here helping me take a shit and I’m supposed to be fine with it? Nothing about this gives me dignity or pride, Marinette. It’s such a huge hit to the ego.” Adrien complained and Marinette listened to him. “I want to be able to do this myself. I want to be able to not need to depend on someone.”

“But you know that’s okay? It’s okay to depend on me or anyone else?” Marinette gave him a saddened expression. “Taking care of you and helping you isn’t an issue, Adrien. I could honestly do all of this for you every day with no issue. This isn’t all we are. We’re gonna do fun stuff together. Today for sure, we’re gonna go out and have the time of our lives.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” Adrien laughed at what she had to say and gestured at her with a nod.

“Are you done?” Marinette jumped back into action and grabbed the lubricant again.

“I think it’s good, but honestly I don’t know. I usually check.” Adrien cringed at the thought. “Just has to be clear of everything or tight around your finger.”

“Got it.” Marinette slipped her finger back in, finding some resistance. She swirled it around the same as before two times in a row and found nothing. She removed her finger and ran it along his asshole, finding that it was no longer relaxed. “Alright, we’re good.” 

Adrien grabbed toilet paper and began to clean himself up with it, while Marinette removed her gloves and sanitized the supplies. She washed her hands and walked over to him. Adrien grabbed the wheels of the shower chair and made his way to the shower, turning it on. 

“Do you need help showering again?” Marinette smiled as she walked into the shower area and Adrien nodded.

She took her time helping him wash places he couldn’t reach and helping him dry off. Marinette sat on the bed and watched him transfer himself onto it after he grabbed the clothing and shoes he wanted. 

He got dressed and Marinette brought over his usual wheelchair. She locked the wheels and pushed her hands around the seat to move the material around. 

“Thank you.” Adrien transferred into it. She adjusted his hips with his help. Marinette got dressed, while he took his medication and brushed his teeth. 

“I’m going to go make breakfast.” Marinette made her way to the kitchen. 

She took out various ingredients to make crepes and began to combine them into a bowl. Adrien pushed himself into the kitchen and found her busily making food. 

“Do you need help?” Adrien smiled up at her and she leaned down to kiss him. 

“Do you want to rinse off the strawberries for me?” Marinette smiled big and Adrien nodded. 

She passed him the strainer of berries and he put the bowl on his lap to roll over to the sink. Marinette continued to make crepes and watched him pull out a cutting board and knife beside her. She smiled and noticed how he grabbed a strawberry to slice it.

“What?” Adrien peered over at her. “What did I do?”

“Nothing.” Marinette ignored how he continued to slice berries for her with more confidence than the day before. “Thank you for doing that for me.”

“You’re welcome.” Adrien blushed and pushed the sliced strawberries over to the side and set the knife down. “Never thought I would use this kitchen much, even after I had it changed.”

“I mean, you were always too busy to really stop and cook.” Marinette shrugged and took the berries to put them into a pot with sugar over low-medium heat. 

“You’re right.” Adrien laughed and shook his head. “I had so much on my schedule that I didn’t have time to mess around in this kitchen. Or even this damn apartment.” His phone went off and he pulled it from his pocket, unlocking it to see an email from his father. “Great.”

“What is it?” Marinette peered over at him, while she stirred the berries.

“My father emailed me some bullshit thing.” Adrien opened it and read it over. “Why is he such an ass?” 

“What did he say?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and noticed how he rested his elbow on the arm of his chair and gripped his hair. 

“Nothing, it’s fine.” Adrien sighed, not wanting to get into it. “This morning was… nicer than I thought it would be and I don’t want to ruin it with my idiot father.”

“I mean I can assume what he is saying. I know the man more than I care to.” Marinette grumbled and Adrien peered up at her and laughed. “What? I’m allowed to not like him. He’s more stubborn than you.” She wiggled her spoon at him, causing him to laugh harder.

“I am stubborn.” Adrien laughed harder and shoved her. “But you are just as much so.” 

“It’s true.” She giggled and sighed, finishing up making the crepes for them. 

Adrien grabbed plates for them and she plated the crepes. “They look amazing.” 

“Can I ask you something though?” Marinette swallowed hard and watched him take the plates over to the other side of the island.

“Sure.” Adrien sighed and wheeled back around to grab utensils for them.

“Has your father seen you since the accident?” Marinette became saddened at the thought that he had been abandoned by his father, a fear that Adrien had before the accident. 

“No.” Adrien sighed and she searched his gaze with a distraught expression. “Now, you’re giving me a pitying expression like everyone else.” 

“No, no! Adrien, that’s not- that’s not why. I’m just- how can a parent leave their son and I know that’s been a fear of yours for YEARS. Not just because of this. It’s the fact that you have always been afraid of being alone and now-” 

“I have you.” Adrien weakly smiled at her and she smirked at him. 

“You have me.” Marinette watched him move and gesture for him to sit on his lap. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just sit more on the wheel and less on me.” Adrien softly laughed and Marinette nodded. 

She sat down on the wheel with her legs situated in a way that wouldn’t hurt him. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Adrien reached up and ran his fingers along her jawline, gripping her chin and bringing her lips closer to his. 

She brushed her lips against his and pulled back with a smile. “You’re supposed to be eating.” 

“I know, but how can I eat with such a gorgeous woman on my lap?” A corner of his lips curled up and she softly laughed, pressing her forehead against his.

“And how can I eat being in your lap, hot stuff?” Marinette teased him, gripping his shirt and leaning in with her lashes lowered.

“I can think of a few things.” Adrien smirked and softly rubbed the tip of his nose against hers. 

“You’re so bad.” Marinette gripped his shirt and shook it gently. “But I wouldn’t have you any other way.” 

“Good.” Adrien wrapped an arm around her waist, and ran his hand up to the back of her hair. He sank his fingers into her messy hair and yanked her closer to capture her lips in a heated kiss. 

Marinette sighed and got lost in his soft lips and how his expert tongue ran along hers, eliciting a moan from her chest. She ran her fingers up to grip his hair, tugging his head back and making him break the kiss and groan. 

“Speaking of being bad…” Adrien brushed her hair behind her ear and she stared at him with widened eyes.

“What are you thinking, Agreste?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Moving this plate of delicious food out of the way and having you instead.” Adrien winked at her and she gasped at him, biting her bottom lip. “Only if you want to.”

Marinette climbed out of his lap and leaned against the island, slowly shoving the plate out of the way. “I won’t say no.”

Adrien pushed himself forward and locked his wheels. He ran his hands up her thighs and over her hips, undoing her pants and sliding them down with her lace panties. She stepped out of them and he ran his hands beneath her shirt, reaching up beneath her bra to caress her breasts with his fingers. Marinette lowered her lashes and parted her lips in a moan, as he worked her peaked nipples with his fingers. He pulled her closer and lifted her shirt up her body. She crouched down to let him pull her shirt from her body and gasped, when she stood up and he touched her hips to spin her around. 

She caught herself on the island and he tugged her down by her hips so that he could brush her hair to the side, unclasping her bra and pushing her straps down her arms. Marinette let her bra fall and shivered when his fingers trailed down her sides to her hips. 

“Climb on the island for me, princess.” Adrien whispered and slowly spun her around and helped lift her up onto the island. 

Marinette gasped when he grabbed her legs to yank her behind closer to the edge of the counter. She giggled and leaned up on her elbows to watch him smirk, while trailing kisses up her inner thighs. Her breasts rose and fell in quick breaths, as he began to trail open mouthed kisses along her lower lips. He brought each one into his warm mouth, and she trembled and moaned. 

He ran his hands along her hips and over her thighs, spreading his fingers out along her sensitive skin. She moaned as he parted his lips and ran his tongue from her tight entrance to her swollen clit. Marinette moaned and ran a hand down to sink her fingers into his blonde hair. Adrien moaned, while he ran his tongue back down her folds and dipped it into her wet pussy. Another groan escaped his chest as he darted his tongue in and out of her entrance, curling it and teasing her with it.

Her fingers curled in his hair and she raised her hips, rocking them in ecstasy. Adrien brought his tongue out to lick up the other side, causing her to raise her hips again. 

“ _Adrien_ …” Marinette moaned his name, as he circled her sensitive clit with his tongue. She gasped and tugged harder on her hair, eliciting a louder moan from his lips. 

Her heady scent overwhelmed him along with her moans and the way she was saying his name like she was grasping for anything to keep her above the waves. He moaned, sucked on her clit, and pulled away with a wet popping sound. He ran his index and middle finger down her inner folds and back up, flicking his tongue along her clit. Her thighs trembled and she gripped his soft hair harder. 

Adrien groaned and brought his two fingers down to dip them into her tight entrance, beginning to pump them in and out of her. He crooked his fingers and grazed his fingertips along the swollen bundle of nerves within her tight walls. 

Marinette panted and moaned louder, tilting her head back and reaching up with one hand to caress her own breast. She arched her back and shoved his head down to suck and lavish her swollen clit, rolling her hips against his mouth. He sped up his fingers and moaned louder, as her legs clamped around his head and her toes curled. 

He sucked her clit into his mouth and flicked it until she cried out in an ecstasy filled scream, cumming hard with rocking hips and continuous loud moans. Adrien continued to caress her g-spot over and over, speeding up his tongue and taking in how she came multiple times. His ego boosted and a smirk appeared on his lips before he dove in for more, lavishing her until she was beyond satisfied and begging for mercy. 

She panted and licked her lips, as he gave her clit one more gentle kiss and removed his fingers from her entrance. “I- I have no words.” 

Adrien softly chuckled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Didn’t know the cat could lick cream so well?”

Marinette sat up and rolled her eyes, shoving him in the shoulder slightly. “The cat never left the man.”

Adrien laughed and shook his head. “Hard to take the Chaton from the man, M’Lady.” 

“And now the cat needs to eat.” Marinette jumped down after he unlocked his wheels to back up. 

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her and smirked dangerously. 

“Not that! I think you had enough.” Marinette giggled and brought his plate back over to where she had been sitting.

“Never enough.” Adrien teased and she burst out in a short laugh.

“Of course not, kitty.” Marinette giggled and got dressed before sitting down beside him to eat. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry I didn't write or post yesterday. I had a serious migraine due to wearing makeup for Halloween and also my chronic head/jaw pain. Also had body aches and all my other stupid health issues attacked at once. I am feeling better enough today to write, edit, and post. So, here I am. XD I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for all the comments once again! ^-^**

Marinette opened the door to her apartment for him and held it, while he pushed himself inside. They had decided to stop by so that she could get changed into clean clothes. 

“I’ll just wait here.” Adrien cleared his throat and Marinette smiled at him and held out her hand. “What?”

“Come with me.” Marinette felt him squeeze her hand once and put it back down onto his wheel to follow her.

“I figured I would just be in the way.” Adrien sighed and continued to follow her to her bedroom.

“Nope. You’re never in the way.” Marinette smiled and grabbed clothes from her closet, taking them with her out of the room. 

“Where are we going?” Adrien turned around to follow her down a hallway, being careful to not damage her walls with his chair.

“I have to go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, and get dressed.” Marinette shrugged and Adrien stared up at her, freezing in his spot. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m gonna give you privacy then and go grab something from my room.” Adrien went to back up and Marinette grabbed his chair to stop him.

“I want you to come help me.” Marinette peered into his forest green eyes and watched them widen in shock.

“Help… with what?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“You used to do my hair all the time and I wanted to know if you would braid it for me. You’re so good at doing that, please?” Marinette kissed his soft lips, eliciting a sigh from his chest.

“But can’t you come out here and have me do that?” Adrien stared at her with a confused expression. Marinette searched his gaze and Adrien sighed after thinking for a moment. “You’re trying to make me feel better.” 

“Yep. So, c’mon.” Marinette got off his chair and turned around to walk into her bathroom. 

“Can’t I just wait out here? I really don’t want to invade your personal space.” Adrien struggled between being a gentleman and staying out and doing what she asked of him.

Marinette sighed and left the door open, walking over to her toilet. “You’re never invading my space.” 

Adrien’s eyes went wide when she undid her pants and sat down to use the bathroom. “You’re not going to close the door.”

“Did you get to close the door from me?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and watched him swallow hard.

“No.” Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I mean not like it’s not normal to use the bathroom, Adrien. We all do it.” Marinette giggled and grabbed toilet paper to clean herself. “Nothing to be embarrassed about or ashamed of. I’m sure if I was in your shoes then you would help me out too.”

“You’re right. I would.” Adrien sighed and Marinette warmly smiled at him. 

She flushed the toilet, got up, and stepped out of her jeans and panties to wash her hands. Adrien’s gaze ran down her body as she stood in front of her sink in just her shirt, brushing her teeth. She peered over at him and giggled, “What is it?”

“You’re beautiful is all.” Adrien swallowed hard and smiled at her. 

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled and finished brushing her teeth. 

She grabbed her clothes and changed into a pastel pink dress that she had made. 

“Did you make that dress?” Adrien took in the full skirt and peter pan collar of her dress. 

“I did. Do you like it?” Marinette spun around with the skirt in her hands and heard him softly laugh. 

“It’s cute.” Adrien’s cheeks grew warm as he watched her spin. “I wish I could dance with you.” 

Marinette stopped spinning and pointed behind him. “Let’s go!”

“Go where?” Adrien peered over his shoulder. 

“To dance, silly.” Marinette giggled and Adrien backed up out of the hallway before turning around to go into the living area.

“I can’t dance.” Adrien complained and Marinette shook her head.

“You can.” Marinette smiled and walked over to the stereo system that she had. It wasn’t that fancy, but it worked good enough for her. 

_ Walking on Sunshine  _ by  _ Katrina and the Waves _ came on and Adrien burst out laughing at her, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Seriously?”

“What?” Marinette threw the remote onto her couch and began to bounce around and dance silly with her arms swinging back and forth. “My mom used to sing this to me in the summer as a little kid.” 

Adrien gasped when she skipped over to him and took his hands, making him swing his arms back and forth. She brought one of his hands forward and the other back, swaying her hips from side to side and making her skirt flare out and twist. Adrien laughed and gave up, grabbing her hips and spinning her. Marinette giggled and put her hands above her head to spin, before stopping and shifting back and forth. 

“You’re a dork.” Adrien laughed harder and she danced up to him all silly, causing him to hysterically laugh. “Such a dork.”

Marinette leaned down to grab the armrests, shifting her shoulders to the beat. “C’mon, show me your best moves.” 

Adrien groaned and gave in, shifting his shoulders with her. Marinette backed up when she saw him put his hands on his wheels to move himself from side to side. 

“HEY! There we go!” Marinette took one of his hands and he used his other to spin in a circle with her. “Now you got it. See? You can dance.” 

He pulled her onto his chair and she squealed as he spun them around. She burst out giggling and he stopped for her to hop off and dance beside him, moving back and forth with him and rolling her arms silly. 

Adrien laughed and spun around in his chair at the same time she did. “Alright, you win again.”

“Stubborn, kitty.” Marinette picked on him and he laughed. 

They continued to dance silly together until the song ended. Marinette panted, catching her breath before turning off the music to gather items to bring with them to the park. “Hey, wanna stop by my parents’ bakery on the way to the park since it’s right there?”

“Are you sure they would want to see me?” Adrien worried his bottom lip.

“You were so happy moments ago.” Marinette walked over to make him dance silly again.

“Okay, okay.” Adrien burst out laughing and watched a smile pass her lips. “I’ll go.” 

“Good because they would love to see you.” Marinette kissed him and grabbed the basket of food. “Can you hold this for me?”

“Of course.” Adrien smiled and took it from her. 

Marinette walked over to the door and opened it for him after grabbing her purse. She held it open when a loud crashing sound echoed through the city. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Apparently so.” Adrien sighed and Marinette shut her door, locking it. 

“Tikki! Spots on!” A red light took her over and Adrien stared at her for a moment. “C’mon, Kitty.” Ladybug warmly smiled at him and held out her hand.

Adrien set the basket down on a table and closed his eyes, “Plagg! Claws out!” 

Ladybug smiled at Chat Noir as he tapped his toe on the ground to test his stability. He used the armrests and pushed himself to his feet. Ladybug caught him as he stumbled. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Chat cleared his throat and let her go. 

“Can I- if I touch your legs… can you feel it as Chat?” Ladybug reached down and ran her hand along the outside of his hip and thigh. 

“No, I can’t.” Chat sighed and took her hand from his leg, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles. “But we need to go.”

“Okay.” Ladybug nodded and her thoughts spiraled around how he could stand as Chat. “How are you standing though? Like how does Plagg do that?”

Chat extended his staff and took off across the city with her. “I don’t really know, to be honest with you. And I would answer all your questions, but there is an akuma on the loose and I think we should focus on that and not how I’m miraculously standing here.” 

“Sorry.” Ladybug blushed and swung her yo-yo, trying to focus on where the akuma was. 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s okay. I don’t mind your questions. It’s understanda- GET DOWN!” Chat grabbed her and rolled with her along the ground, as a beam of neon green light swung over them. 

Ladybug screamed and peered up to see a man in an all black outfit with a neon green visor over his eyes that had words going across it. He shot a laser over them again and she buried her face into his chest.

“We have to get up.” Ladybug panted and climbed off of him, yanking him up and out of the way. 

“LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR! GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!” The man called out and ran his laser across the wall they hid behind, causing it to burn and crumble. 

“Never!” Ladybug called after him. “You don’t need to do this!”

“I do! I was promised to make my boyfriend walk again!” The akuma yelled and threw his laser again. 

Chat Noir’s eyes went wide and he began to breathe faster, gripping the wall with his fingers, as his heart beat loudly in his ears.

Ladybug had no idea what to say and the words got stuck in her throat. She peered over at Chat Noir and how he was ringing his hands around his staff. “I don’t know what to say.”

Chat sighed and took a deep breath. “Do you love him?”

“What?” The akuma became confused and a purple butterfly appeared over his eyes.

“Don’t listen to him. He knows nothing of what it’s like to love someone in that situation.” Hawkmoth spoke harshly in his ears.

“Why are you asking me that?” The akuma screamed at Chat.

“I was told once by someone that if you love someone then you would do anything for them and would love them regardless! While, I understand that you want them to walk again because you want what’s best for them or because they want that? A wish won’t fix that!” Chat swallowed hard as reality hit him. “A miraculous won’t fix that!” 

Ladybug placed her hand in his, and touched his bicep. Chat peered down at her with a sad gaze. “Nothing will fix it! But you know what you can do?”

“NO! I WON’T HEAR THIS! YOU KNOW  _ NOTHING _ !” The akuma screamed at them, sending another beam of light across a building. 

“You can be there for him, regardless! You can help him when he needs it! You can be there to support him and cheer him on for doing something that he didn’t think he could do!” Chat began to rant at the akuma, and Ladybug covered her mouth as he spilled. “EVEN WHEN HE’S BEING STUBBORN AND DOESN’T THINK HE CAN DO ANYTHING! EVEN WHEN HE’S NOT LISTENING OR FEELS LIKE HE’S A BURDEN!” 

“Chaton…” Ladybug tried to bring his attention back to the task at hand. 

Chat Noir touched her hand to get her to stop. “Do you love him?”

“I do love him! Of course I love him! I want him to be able to walk again so he no longer feels like a burden! So, he stops apologizing and feeling like he needs to. So, he can do everything he used to like he wants to do!” The akuma became more angry.

“Does he, or do you want him to so you don’t have to deal with him anymore?” Chat had had enough from this man.

“Chat.” Ladybug whispered and touched his shoulder to make him stop. “It’s okay.”

The akuma stopped talking for a moment, and Ladybug swung her yo-yo out to wrap around him. He struggled and shot out a laser, causing her to let him go. “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!”

“I know you’re tired and exhausted. I know you’re probably frustrated. I know you’re probably wondering how you can do this everyday for someone. I know it’s hard for not just him, but you.” Ladybug spoke and Chat stared at her and she shook her head and mouthed, ‘not me’ at him. “But I know you love him and if you were in that chair, then he would go out of his way for you!” 

The akuma stopped talking as a butterfly appeared again over his eyes. “You know he would not do that for you. Get me their miraculouses and you’ll get what you wish for.”

“It doesn’t matter! Give me your miraculouses!” The akuma yelled and ran after them. 

Chat extended his staff and leaped over the akuma, while Ladybug threw her yo-yo and swung around a pipe. She landed and threw her yo-yo into the air, “LUCKY CHARM!”

A massive mirror landed in her hands and she looked at the akuma, watching the visor turn red with black dots. 

“What’s the plan?” Chat peered over her shoulder at the akuma.

“THIS!” Ladybug spun the mirror and caught the beam, reflecting it back at the akuma and making him duck. “Go for his visor. Do your thing, kitty!”

“CATACLYSM!” Chat raised his right hand and took off running towards the akuma, slamming his hand down on the visor and watching it crumble. 

Ladybug swung her yo-yo and caught the butterfly inside of it before releasing it into the sky. She threw the mirror and ladybugs fluttered around fixing everything, while Chat crouched down in front of the victim. 

“I just want him to be happy.” The man cried hysterically and Chat smiled. 

“I’m sure he is happy because he has you in his life. Walking isn’t everything and he is lucky because he has you. You care deeply about him and it’s evident that you do. Some people don’t have that and he does.” Chat touched the man’s shoulder. “Be honest with him. Tell him how you feel and fight it together. You’re in this together.” 

The man peered up at Chat and nodded. “Thank you, Chat Noir.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s get you home.” Chat held his hand out and extended his staff. 

Ladybug pointed at her apartment and he nodded, acknowledging to meet her there. 

She made her way to an alleyway and dropped her transformation. Marinette made her way back up to her apartment and sighed after she closed the door.

“Did you mean what you said about being exhausted and not feeling like you could do this every day?” Tikki nibbled on a macaron.

“No, Tikki, of course not. I love him and I will take care of him with no questions asked. Even if I get tired or frustrated… I won’t put it on him.” Marinette walked through her apartment and gathered something she had forgotten to give her mother.

“It just sounded like you really felt that way is all.” Tikki sighed and finished her macaron.

“It wasn’t. I was just stating a genuine opinion, Tikki.” Marinette sighed and stopped talking when she heard Chat land on her balcony. She walked over to open the doors for him. “Hey. Is he okay? Are you okay?” She looked him over.

“I’m fine, M’Lady.” Chat raised an eyebrow at her. “You don’t need to worry about me so much.”

“I- I’m sorry.” Marinette brought her fingers to her lips, realizing that she was more concerned than before. 

“I know why you’re more worried about me, but I promise you that Plagg keeps me safe. I’m alright. He does get tired though.” Chat sighed and held his hand out to her.

“What?” Marinette peered up at him. 

“Dance with me before we go see your parents.” Chat weakly smiled at her. 

“We already danced.” Marinette let the tears she was holding in fall down her flushed cheeks.

Chat shook his head and took her hand, bringing her close and Tikki ran to turn on a song.  _ I Belong to You  _ by  _ Jacob Lee _ began to play and Marinette swallowed hard, as he began to take her into a waltz. 

She gasped when he slowly spun her and brought her back close. “Adrien…”

“Shh… just let me have this moment.” Chat warmly smiled at her with tears falling down his mask, spinning her around and watching how gorgeous her dress flared out around her hips. “You’re absolutely stunning in that dress, princess.” 

Marinette was spun back towards him and her palm touched his chest. “Can I have my boyfriend back?” 

“I am your boyfriend.” Chat stared at her with a smirk and she pressed her lips into a thin line.

“Please.” Marinette peered up at him and played with his golden bell. “I know you think this is better, but it’s not.” 

“It is better. I can walk and dance with you. I can take care of you and you don’t need to take care of me. So, you won’t get frustrated or tired like Plagg.” Chat spun her around again and she became irritated. 

When he spun her back to touch his chest with her hand, he noticed her angry expression. She stopped dancing with him and crossed her arms. “Plagg.” Her voice came out sternly and he glared at her.

“Don’t.” Chat argued and Marinette peered up at him and poked his chest.

“Stop being stubborn then and listen to my words, not the ones in your head for a moment. Don’t listen to that akuma and bring back my boyfriend.” Marinette became more irritated. “Taking care of you does not irritate me or frustrate me! You lying and using your kwami to get what you want back and what you lost is what makes me upset! You said it earlier yourself, Kitty! You can’t solve or fix anything with a wish or a miraculous. I’m trying to help you. Plagg is trying to help you. I love you and want you to see that it’s okay to need help and it’s okay to depend on people. Nothing is wrong with that and you need to see it. I know it’s hard and I know it’s embarrassing, but I want to help you. I want to be there to support you and to cheer you on because you mean the world to me. This dance was lovely and thank you for it, but I need my amazing boyfriend to be himself and stop hiding behind the mask.” Tears fell down her cheeks as she sobbed. “I’m not tired and I’m not exhausted… unless you do this. This hiding shit! Stop hiding!” 

Chat swallowed hard and dropped transformation, causing him to collapse on the ground. Marinette quickly reached out to make the fall not as hard before letting him go. His hands gripped at the flooring as he let his anguish pour out of his soul. He couldn’t stop crying and didn’t know how to make it end. He was so tired, beyond exhausted mentally and emotionally. Everything spilled out from him and Marinette settled down in front of him. 

“I love you so, so much. I need you to try and understand that. This akuma was hard and it was a moment where you had a sudden realization. I saw it, Adrien. I saw the moment you saw that magic wouldn’t fix anything.” Marinette sobbed with him and lightly touched his cheek, running her fingers down to capture his chin. She lifted his distraught gaze up to her own. “I saw the pain run through you and make you panic the moment he spoke about his boyfriend.” 

“It was hard. So hard.” Adrien sobbed and punched the floor with his fist. He went to raise his fist to come down on his calf and Marinette quickly grabbed his wrist.

“No!” Marinette grabbed his wrists and held them as tightly as she could, while he burst into pained sobs.

Adrien slowly peered up at her through his messy golden bangs with trembling lips and bloodshot eyes. “ _Why won’t you let me die? Why won’t you let me end it?_ _Just let me go. You don’t need someone like me. You don’t deserve this. You deserve all the good things and I’m not part of that._ ”

Marinette yanked him against her body and held him as he collapsed into harsh rasps, hiccups, and sobs. “You are part of that. You are the good things in my life. You are the reason I am able to get up every morning. If I lost you? I don’t know what I would do.” She ran her fingers up and down his back, as he clasped onto her body. “I wouldn’t be able to get up in the morning or make creations in my shop. You inspire me and make me a better person, Adrien. You always have, back then and now.” 

“ _ No, I don’t. I have nothing to give. Nothing to inspire people with. _ ” Adrien’s voice came out quiet and weak.

“You don’t? Can I tell you how you do?” Marinette continued to embrace him.

“Hm?” Adrien sniffed and Marinette warmly smiled.

“You inspire me to keep going. That even if times get hard? I can push through it and keep going. You just gotta pull yourself up and brush yourself off. That you can do anything you put your mind to. That trying is what is important, not succeeding!” Marinette cried and softly laughed at the same time. “That you can still be a dorky kitty and you can still have fun with life. That you can still find love, even if it feels like your world has been turned upside down.” 

Adrien laughed a bit and nodded. “M’Lady, did I ever tell you that you turn my world upside down?” 

Marinette giggled and nodded, “That is exactly what I mean.” 

“I’m sorry that I got upset and that I went back to coping with Chat.” Adrien pulled away and sniffed. 

“It’s okay.” Marinette warmly smiled and kissed his cheeks, caressing his face with her thumb. “We all have bad days and weak moments and Chat Noir is a comfort for you. Just at the end of the day… bring back my amazing, strong, and inspiring boyfriend, please.” She rested her forehead against his.

“Of course.” Adrien tilted his head to brush his lips against hers. “Can I be Chat to get back into my chair?”

“If you feel like you need to, yes.” Marinette smiled and turned around as the familiar light flashed. 

Chat walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her neck. “Too bad Plagg can’t help me be able to fuck you against the kitchen island.”

“Adrien!” Marinette gasped and giggled as he chuckled against her sensitive skin.

“I‘m kidding, Marinette. Sorta.” Chat sighed and let her go to sit in his wheelchair, dropping his transformation again. “Should ask my doctor about that, actually.”

Marinette’s eyes went big and she squeaked at his last comment. “What?”

“Well, if you want to actually have penetrative sex then I need to talk to him about it.” Adrien rested his elbow on the armrest and his cheek on his fist.

“It was fine when we did the thing last time in your bed.” Marinette swallowed hard and he shook his head. 

“I want to stay hard for you and be able to actually fuck you, Marinette. I don’t want you to have to go out of your way to make that happen for me or you. It’s something that has been weighing on me since the accident. The ability to pleasure the person I love, while it may not matter to you… it does to me.” Adrien sighed and smacked his hands against his wheels. “Ready to go?”

“I mean I talked about options for how to make it happen, and I’m okay with it taking longer to get us there. To get you there. I don’t mind, Adrien. I promise and you are more than capable of pleasuring me. You satisfied me on your kitchen island.” Marinette worried her bottom lip, not wanting to drop the subject.

“The ideas of using sensory play and toys are nice, Marinette, but that won’t keep my dick hard. I want to do more than use my mouth on you.” Adrien peered up at her with a saddened expression. 

“So, talk to your doctor about it and see what he says.” Marinette warmly smiled at Adrien and sat on his wheel, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss his cheek. “But I’ll be happy regardless.” She got up off of him and walked over to where he had put the basket before the akuma attack.

“I know. This is something I need to do for not just you… but me too.” Adrien sighed again and pulled his phone out. “I’m gonna email him and see what he says. I see him soon anyway.” 

“Okay.” Marinette gathered the basket with their lunch again. 

Adrien quickly sent off an email asking what they can do about it and also ordered the chair that he had planned on buying one day. 

“Ready to go?” Marinette warmly smiled at him and he thought for a moment.

“I need to do an IC first and then we can go. Sorry.” Adrien sighed and Marinette shook her head. 

“Nope, makes sense. Better to do it now rather than later.” Marinette set the basket down and walked with him to her bathroom. 

**Song they first dance to:**

**[Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and The Waves](https://youtu.be/iPUmE-tne5U) (Picked by my amazing friend, [Miraculous Mumma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma/works) Check out her fics, if you haven't. She's amazing!)**

**Song they dance to later:**

[ **I Belong to You by Jacob Lee** ](https://youtu.be/vtcBNdIq1ms)


	7. Chapter 7

They finally got to the bakery and Marinette held the door open for him. He thanked her and pushed himself inside, peering up to see Sabine’s bright and smiling expression.

“ADRIEN!” Sabine called out and hurried over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “How are you?” 

Adrien chuckled and hugged her back with one arm. “I’m doing okay.” 

Sabine pulled back and looked him over. “You look good!” 

“Maman…” Marinette whined with blushing cheeks and the basket over her arm. 

“Salut, Adrien!” Tom came running over, wiping flour off onto his apron. “Long time no see!” 

“Papa…” Marinette whined as she watched her father bend down to squeeze him hard. “Don’t hurt him.”

“It’s okay, Mari.” Adrien laughed and hugged him back with a big smile. 

Tom walked around behind Adrien’s chair and began to push him towards the ovens in the back. “Papa, he can push himself.” Marinette sighed and hit her forehead with her palm, blushing.

“Oh… let them have their fun.” Sabine wrapped her arm over her shoulder and Adrien’s genuine laughter filled the bakery as Tom raced off with him.

“But it’s good for him to use his arms and-” Marinette tried to argue and Adrien peered over at her. 

“She’s really worried about you, huh?” Tom nudged Adrien’s shoulder with his fist.

“Always.” Adrien sighed and softly laughed. “I’m okay with you taking off and running with me.” 

Tom laughed and touched his shoulder. “Good, been too long since we saw you in here.” 

“I don’t get out much.” Adrien shrugged and Tom brought over a tray of croissants. 

“I just made them. Would you like one or more?” Tom warmly smiled and Adrien reached out to take some. 

“Thank you.” Adrien warmly smiled and took a couple from the tray. “How is the boulangerie?” Adrien took a bite of one of them. 

“Busier than when you two were just a pair of kids, to be honest. It’s a good thing though.” Tom softly laughed and went back to kneading dough. “How have you been?”

“I could be better.” Adrien sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “We were headed to the park, actually.” He became happier as he thought about their mini date they had planned. 

“Oh? I haven’t been to the park in a while.” Tom softly laughed and shaped the dough. “You’ll have to tell me how it is there.”

“Honestly? I haven’t either.” Adrien softly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m a little nervous.”

“How come?” Tom put the bread into the oven and wiped his hands on his apron.

“People staring because… ya know-” Adrien awkwardly laughed after he gestured with his head.

“People will always stare regardless of whether someone is different or not. Did people pay attention to you before the accident?” Tom smiled at him and he nodded.

“Yeah, all the time. My face has been on billboards and ads all over Paris.” Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’ve always been stared at, but it’s so much worse now.” 

“I’m sure it is, but you can’t let it get to you. People stare at me because I’m so tall and large built. I ignore it. We also get looks for being interracial, but we’ve learned to see past it. People will always have something to nitpick about. You just have to ignore it and focus on each other. Can I ask you something?” Tom placed his hands on the counter and peered over at Adrien.

“Anything.” Adrien gave him a serious expression.

“Are you happy?” Tom searched Adrien’s hurt gaze. “I mean now.” 

“Um… I didn’t used to be happy. I was really depressed, worse than before, but…” Adrien thought for a moment and a smile tinged his lips. “... then your daughter showed up at my door.” He softly laughed thinking about it. “She actually came over and started pushing me to do things around my apartment. It was funny because I wasn’t expecting it. I thought she was going to feel sorry for me like everyone else, but she didn’t. She just kept smiling at me. No matter how challenging something was… she took it on and just kept making it fun. She brought joy into something that pained me. She- she made it easier to deal with. Huh.” Adrien licked along his right canine tooth for a moment and gave a short laugh. “She made my life worth living when I thought- when I thought that it was pointless. I can’t thank her enough.” Adrien peered up at Tom with an appreciative smile. “You have one amazing daughter, Monsieur Dupain.”

“I’d take all the credit for her greatness, but she has a pretty astounding mother.” Tom winked at Adrien and nudged his shoulder.

Adrien softly laughed and peered over when he saw Marinette enter the room. “What are you two getting in trouble with now?”

“Nothing. We’re innocent.” Adrien raised his hands and Tom laughed.

“Yeah, what he said.” Tom gestured to Adrien and went back to making more bread.

“Uh-huh. I’m sure.” Sabine winked at Tom and walked over to her husband to hug him. “We all know the kind of mischief you get yourself into in the kitchen, mon cher.”

“Shh… I know nothing.” Tom laughed and kissed Sabine on the top of her head.

“Why don’t you both stay for tea and lunch?” Sabine touched her husband’s stomach and smiled at the two kids.

“We’re actually on our way to the park. I was going to ask if we could get some bread for sandwiches.” Marinette warmly smiled and Tom turned to grab a loaf from the cooling rack.

Tom sliced some of it and placed it into Marinette’s basket. “There you go, but next time… I insist you stay for a meal.” 

“Merci, Papa. We will.” Marinette reached up to kiss his cheek, as he leaned down for her. 

“What are you doing for dinner tonight?” Sabine stopped them from leaving, and Adrien tugged on Marinette’s hand before she could say no. 

“We’d love to come back for dinner.” Adrien smiled at her parents and Marinette shot a gaze down at him.

“What?” Marinette was surprised by his words.

“I know I miss your parents amazing cooking.” Adrien gave her a big smile and Marinette nodded.

“We can come by tonight.” Marinette licked her lips and watched her parents get excited.

“I’ll make my famous lover’s dinner!” Tom rushed off and Marinette groaned.

“Papa…” Marinette whined and Sabine giggled at her daughter.

“You two enjoy your lunch at the park and we’ll see you tonight.” Sabine waved them goodbye and Marinette followed Adrien out of the bakery.

“I love your parents, Marinette. Always have.” Adrien laughed and Marinette whined.

“My father pushed you around without asking first. I’m really sorry about that, Adrien.” Marinette covered her eyes and wanted to hide.

Adrien laughed harder and pushed himself into the park, “Marinette, it’s okay. It was nice of him to help me. I’m trying to get used to it. Plus, it was a bit fun.”

Marinette giggled and blushed, “Okay. As long as you weren’t insulted or upset.” 

“Never with your family or you, princess.” Adrien shook his head, as they made their way to a massive luscious tree.

“I just worry, I guess.” Marinette sighed and laid out a blanket. 

Adrien locked his wheels and lifted each leg to shove his feet as far from him as he could. Marinette’s eyes went wide as she watched him use the chair to try and safely lower himself down to the blanket.

“Can you get back in the chair after that?” Marinette’s eyes went wide and he nodded.

“Yeah, but I also have you to help me if I need it.” Adrien warmly smiled and used his hands to pull himself closer to her.

Marinette nodded and began to make them each a sandwich. She opened the container of fresh fruit for them to share. Adrien smiled and began to eat his sandwich beside her. 

“Did your doctor get back to you?” Marinette grabbed a blueberry from the container and ate it.

“I don’t know.” Adrien set his sandwich down and shifted to grab his phone from his pocket.

A new email notification was up in the left corner and he clicked on it. He clicked the link that took him to the portal to retrieve his message from his doctor. 

Adrien cringed as he looked over his options. “Welp, that’s- that’s not what I was expecting.” 

“Huh?” Marinette took his phone when he held it out to her. She read it over and her eyes widened. “Tell me you’re doing the less disturbing option.” 

“I mean… I don’t want to do it either, but it has a high success rate versus the others.” Adrien sighed and took another bite of his sandwich.

“Yeah, but we could start at rings, move to pills, then if we have to… do the injections.” Marinette cringed at the last word.

“Yeah, but I mean… we could just skip all that experimenting and go straight to the injections.” Adrien shrugged and Marinette gave him a shocked expression.

“I’d rather start at rings, Adrien. Please?” Marinette couldn’t fathom doing those for him or watching him do it to himself.

“Marinette, the probability of those other options working for me are slim to none. We can try or we can skip… It’s my body and part of me wants to skip.” Adrien sighed and Marinette chewed on her bottom lip. 

“What about pills?” Marinette pleaded with him. “I’m going to be honest with you and say that I don’t know if I can do those injections for you or watch you do them to yourself.” 

“Alright, we can start at pills and move from there.” Adrien sighed and grabbed some fruit from the container.

“You really don’t want to, do you?” Marinette shyly spoke and hid in her hair.

“No, I’d rather do the cheaper option and know it will mostly likely succeed more than the rest. Quicker and I can’t feel it.” Adrien shrugged and Marinette worried her bottom lip.

“Can I ask you for a favor first before you make that decision?” Marinette gazed up at him with a concerned expression.

“Sure.” Adrien took another bite of his sandwich.

“Can you go in and talk to him about it first? Find out all the negatives and positives of the penile injections and then come back to me with the cliffnotes?” Marinette swallowed hard and nibbled on her sandwich. “I just want you to be sure that you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“I’ll do that for you.” Adrien leaned over to kiss her before replying to his doctor’s message. “Alright, all set.” 

“The thought of a needle going anywhere near there makes me cringe.” Marinette shivered and Adrien laughed.

“It is, but… at the same time I want to pleasure you and make you happy.” Adrien sighed and put his phone away. “Fastest and cheapest way.”

“I don’t need that though. I just need you.” Marinette whined and Adrien took her hand in his to kiss the back of it.

“And I want to do this.” Adrien warmly smiled and rubbed the back of her hand. “For us. Not just you. I already ordered this.” He let go of her hand to show her the chair that he had ordered to help him make love to her.

“Oh my god… that’s a thing?” Marinette parted her lips and ran through all the links and accessories that could be bought for it.

“Yeah, it’s been a thing for a long time, Marinette.” Adrien softly laughed and she rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t know.” Marinette took his phone from him and flicked down the page. “Ya know we could also go to a sex toy shop and get some toys too. I don’t know what you have at home, but-”

“Not much.” Adrien interrupted her and blushed. “Not like I was thinking I’d be making love to someone after this shit went down.” He gestured to his legs and Marinette sighed.

“Someone would have stolen you if I hadn’t claimed you first.” Marinette leaned over to kiss him on the lips. “Trust me.”

“I don’t believe you.” Adrien grabbed a piece of fruit and tossed it into his mouth.

Marinette passed him a drink and he took it from her. “There will always be someone wanting you, Adrien.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Adrien opened the soda and took a sip of it.

“I’m just saying… you’re an attractive man and have always been one. Women and men, really anyone, is going to flaunt over you.” Marinette opened her own drink and took a sip.

“Not everyone wants me, Marinette. You just think they do. It’s not the same. Yeah, maybe they want me for my money, but they don’t want me for  _ me _ .” Adrien stared at her with an irritated expression. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Marinette sighed and Adrien shook his head.

“You didn’t entirely. I just am tired of people thinking I’m this perfect person when I’m anything but.” Adrien shrugged and drank more. “My father raised me to feel like I had to be this perfect depiction of an Agreste. That Agrestes had to be a certain way and couldn’t be imperfect… I hated it then and I hate it now. I don’t want to be seen as such. I’ll only let people down, if they think that way.” 

“You’re not perfect because no one is truly perfect and that’s what makes us all amazing. It’s good to be different and to have our own personalities. It’s good to make mistakes because if we didn’t then nothing would change. We wouldn’t get better as an individual or as a society and nothing would progress. We wouldn’t progress.” Marinette sighed and peered up at the canopy of the tree with her hands behind her. “The world would be a very boring place if we were all the same and we wouldn’t have become more accepting and loving as a community, ya know?” 

“You’re right.” Adrien sighed and peered up with her. “The world wouldn’t be the way it is today if we were all complacent and not ourselves.” 

“Less colorful, more hatred.” Marinette became sad at the thought. “We still have a long way to go, but we’re headed in the right direction.” 

“I don’t even know how we got to this conversation.” Adrien softly laughed and Marinette giggled.

“Your gorgeous face all over this city.” Marinette gestured around them with her hand.

“Right. Hey, how come you didn’t want to go to your parents for dinner?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I didn’t know if you would want to and they can be so embarrassing… and I didn’t want you to feel like we had to.” Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes.

“I love your family, Marinette.” Adrien smiled and leaned over to nuzzle her shoulder with his cheek. “Always have. They make amazing food too.” 

“True.” Marinette giggled and sighed. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to go to my parents because they’re my parents, ya know?” She took his hand into hers and played with it, peering up at him with a worried expression.

“I know. I won’t. I really do want to spend more time with them.” Adrien softly smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

“Okay. And about the toys…” Marinette took her phone out and clicked on the search engine to look some up.

“Marinette…” His tone came out as a warning, while he teased her.

“What? I just want to look at the options.” Marinette giggled and flipped through a toy site. “Look, they have all of these ones.” 

“Is that a vibrating cock ring with a prostate massager?” Adrien peered over and became more interested in what she was doing."Attached?"

“Mm-hm.” Marinette nodded and shifted over to other things. “Also… there is this… you don’t have a heart condition do you?”

Adrien shook his head, “No, my heart is good. I don’t have an issue with autonomic dysreflexia. Although, even if I did… they have medication to prevent it.” 

“Okay, well then we got all this stuff too.” Marinette ran through e-stim toys, bondage, anal plugs, cock rings, vibrators, and prostate massagers. ”Anything?”

Adrien held out his hand and wiggled his fingers, causing Marinette to hand over her phone. He began to add all of it to the cart and Marinette raised her eyebrows at him. 

“You can’t be serious.” Marinette was shocked by him adding one of each into there.

“Oh, I’m serious. Here. Throw toys in that you want and I’ll pay.” Adrien handed her phone back to her. 

“This is insane.” Marinette shook her head and began to flick through the toys for women. “Are you sure about this?”

“Marinette. I’m so sure.” Adrien softly laughed and poked the back of her phone to push her to add more.

“Alright…  _ I cannot believe I’m doing this. _ ” Marinette began to go through all of the categories with Adrien watching over her shoulder like an excited kid. She pulled the phone away to hide the screen against her chest.

“What?” Adrien softly laughed.

“Such a tom cat, I swear. Over here like a kid in a bonbon shop.” Marinette poked him on the tip of his nose and he backed up.

“I’m curious.” Adrien softly laughed and leaned back over to rest his chin on her shoulder, while he watched her continue to add toys to the cart. “Ooh! Lingerie.” 

Marinette peered at him with a serious expression. “Really?”

“C’mon… it’s fun. AH! Kitty one! Get it.” Adrien smirked and nudged her with his shoulder.

Marinette burst out laughing and added the black cat outfit to the cart. “Anything else, you dirty cat?”

“Yeah, a tail plug and strap on vibrator.” Adrien pointed them out and added them to the cart for her.

“Are you sure you want to splurge on all this stuff?” Marinette gave him a concerned expression.

Adrien smirked and stole her phone, taking his wallet out from his pocket afterwards. 

“More than sure. We’re gonna have a shit ton of fun and you won’t be sorry we did this.” Adrien winked at her and purchased it all. “Just gotta wait now.” 

“This is absolutely crazy.” Marinette giggled and shook her head. “I’ve never owned a toy in my life.”

Adrien jumped back slightly and looked at her in shock. “What?” 

“I have never owned a toy.” Marinette sighed and Adrien was still in shock.

“Not even a bullet?” Adrien thought that she would have at least owned a small vibrator.

“Nope.” Marinette shrugged and poked him in the shoulder. “Why? What do you own, hot stuff?” 

“A vibrating stroker and a prostate massager.” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. “Then, you know, you can use half the shit I got for my mobility aids to the mix.” 

“What?” Marinette was taken aback this time by his comment.

“You honestly didn’t think about that ever?” Adrien laughed and she shook her head.

“No, I didn’t.” Marinette laughed and searched his form. “Tell me.” 

“I don’t have a lift or I’d put you in it and you can imagine the rest. Also my wheelchair is where we should start, any of them. Also those bondage restraints will help keep my spams from hurting you.” Adrien cleared his throat and Marinette nodded. “Then I have a chair coming in the mail to help me thrust into you. Then that door system will help me fuck you against a door from my chair. List goes on. Toys will make this easier for both of us. Sex furniture too.” 

“At this point… you should just make a damn dungeon in your house.” Marinette teased him and he smirked. 

“We could do that. I ordered floggers, a riding crop, a tickler thing, and more. You wanted to try sensation play, let’s do it. Also, there is temperature play…” Adrien bit his bottom lip and smirked.

“Look at you. I brought up all this fun stuff the first time in your bed and now you’re going all out. I’m more open to try things if it means making love to the woman of my dreams.” Adrien smiled over at her and brushed her hair behind her ear. “I want to make love to you.” 

“I just want to be with you. I don’t care if none of this works because at least I have you.” Marinette leaned over to brush her lips against his, leaning back with him on the blanket. She threw her thigh over his hips and caressed his face, getting lost in his soft lips and warm tongue.

*******

Marinette walked around the park with Adrien, exploring everything that they used to when they were younger. He sighed beside her and stared at the fountain. 

“I actually stalked you and came here to watch you model.” Marinette shook her head at herself for being so weird.

Adrien softly laughed and peered up at her. “You would.”

Marinette gasped at him and giggled. “I would. When we go to my apartment to pack up my stuff to move to your place… you should see how insane I was.” 

“Not insane.” Adrien took her hand and shook his head. 

“Adrien, I layered my walls in your photos because I was obsessed with you.” Marinette blushed and giggled at herself.

“I mean… it’s kind of cute. I knew it wasn’t just because you valued my father’s brand and fashion.” Adrien stuck his tongue out at her and laughed.

“Shush! I tried, okay! I tried to sell it!” Marinette picked on him and he laughed.

“You failed.” Adrien let her hand go to follow her back towards the bakery. “I never asked you.”

“What?” Marinette stopped walking and turned around to face him.

“Does the boulangerie have an elevator?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, it’s on the bottom floor beside the stairs.” Marinette smiled and walked over to sit on the wheel. “You’re going to be fine.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Promise.”

“I know. I just didn’t know if it had an elevator or not. I’ve always used the stairs.” Adrien sighed and Marinette rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

“It does.” Marinette smiled and got off his chair. 

Adrien nodded and continued to make his way back to the bakery. Marinette took him to the side door and opened it for him. She let him inside and they went to the elevator, taking it up to the top floor. Marinette walked out first and put her hand where the door slid out so that it would catch it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette helped Adrien get onto the couch, while her mother brought over tea for them. Marinette and Adrien took the warm cups from her with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Adrien brought the cup to his lips and Sabine sat down.

“I’m really glad to see you again, Adrien.” Sabine warmly smiled at him and touched his thigh for a moment. “It’s been too long since you came around here again.”

“I’m sorry that I haven’t been around much. I’ve been… struggling with what happened to me.” Adrien sighed and Sabine nodded.

“That’s understandable.” Sabine took a sip of her drink. 

“Maman, we wanted to tell you that…” Marinette was interrupted by her father, as he entered the room and sat down beside them on the other couch.

“That the two of you are finally dating?” Tom sat back in the chair with a warm cup of tea. “Took you both long enough. I’ve been waiting for you two to get together since you were kids.”

“How’d you know?” Marinette stared at her father in shock.

“The boy said some amazing things about my daughter in the kitchen. Gave him away.” Tom winked at Adrien and Marinette stared at him. 

“You did?” Marinette was at a loss for words. 

“Mm-hm.” Tom nodded and rested his mug on his thigh. 

“I did. You’re just too amazing to me. It’s hard for me to keep quiet about it, Mari. I slipped up.” Adrien gave her a sheepish grin. 

“I always thought you two would end up together. You can ask your father.” Sabine warmly smiled at her husband, gesturing towards him with her thumb. “So… Adrien, sweetheart, what does your father think about the whole thing?”

Adrien swallowed hard and Marinette sighed, taking his hand into hers. “You know how he is.” 

“I do.” Sabine sighed and reached over to squeeze his other hand. “You’re a good boy. A wonderful man. Your father has been through Hell and I’m sure he sees that in you too. He has always wanted what’s best for you and was so _proud_ of your accomplishments. Don’t mind him. Parents- well, it’s hard to almost lose your child.” 

“I remember when your father lost your mother. He never lived it down. He always blamed himself. Although, he’d never admit that. That’s really why he is so worried about you. His guilt guided him to be overly protective and he couldn’t protect his son from this.” Tom chimed in and Adrien raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Then why is he so adamant about me being a liar and a fake about my injuries?” Adrien sighed and Sabine peered over at Tom.

“You want to tell him or should I?” Sabine searched Tom’s expression. 

“You can.” Tom raised his mug to take a sip from it. 

“Look, sweetheart, your father was upset because he got hurt too and because people felt it was his fault… he was given no sympathy. Nurses, doctors, and essentially everyone accused him of not trying hard enough and of not feeding your mother. They thought he wasn’t taking care of her and that it could have been prevented if he had tried a little harder, but the truth is…” Sabine brushed his hair to the side. “... he did try. Your father tried everything he could to make your mother better, but nothing worked. Although, you know that. Your father was angry and upset over the fact that he had tried so hard to save her and couldn’t. He acts like he’s upset at you for faking your injuries, but the true injury is that he was and is scared of losing you and feels like it’s his fault because some part of him believes he could have prevented it from happening.” Sabine sighed and Adrien swallowed hard. "However, that doesn't excuse him from not being a parent or your father. You're still his son, regardless and he should have been there and be there for you now. That's what a real, caring, parent does. You put them before yourself. He should have put everything aside and focused on being strong for you. Not this. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

“He didn’t even go see me in the hospital. He didn’t visit me after I was discharged.” Adrien gripped his hair and sighed. “Didn’t care to check up on me until recently.”

“He was scared because what happened to you was close enough to him losing your mother. He was afraid that he would have lost you too. Again, not an excuse." Sabine sighed. "You are lucky, Adrien.” Sabine took his hand in hers and shook it. “Extremely so.”

“I’m lucky that I have someone like your daughter. I wouldn’t say I’m lucky in general for what happened. Lucky would have been if I didn’t have life altering complications.” Adrien licked his lips and sighed. 

“But it didn’t and you can’t change that. You can only make the best of it and currently I think that you are doing pretty damn good considering what you were dealt.” Tom spoke up and Adrien peered over at him. 

“Really?” Adrien swallowed hard and peered over at Marinette as she cuddled his arm.

“You’re doing amazing for what you were handed.” Sabine smiled to reassure him. 

“Thank you.” Adrien weakly smiled and Tom stood up. 

“I should go finish dinner.” Tom walked towards the kitchen and Sabine got up to follow her husband.

“They’re not lying Adrien. You really are doing amazing things.” Marinette rested her chin on his shoulder and he leaned over to brush his lips against hers. 

“Thank you, M’Lady.” Adrien smiled and kissed her again. 

“Anytime.” Marinette sighed and snuggled against his shoulder, intertwining her fingers with his. 

After a bit of them sitting on the couch, cuddling and drinking tea, Sabine came in to grab them for dinner. Marinette helped Adrien transfer back to his chair and they headed over to the dinner table. 

“Thank you for everything.” Adrien smiled at Sabine and Tom. 

“Of course. We love having you around.” Sabine warmly smiled and passed the baguette around. 

“I missed the bakery.” Adrien softly laughed with a blush.

“Can’t say I don’t miss a kid coming in here and asking for croissants or macarons.” Tom laughed at the memory of Adrien coming in for them on the regular. 

“Well, now you won’t be able to get rid of me.” Adrien chuckled and they all laughed. 

“Good.” Sabine smiled and touched his hand softly. 

They continued to eat and laugh about old times. Tom and Sabine told stories of when Adrien and Marinette were kids, including all the times they had known that they had loved one another.

***

“Your parents are so sweet.” Adrien chuckled and ran his hands along the rails of his wheels, as they walked through the streets of Paris at night.

“Really?” Marinette peered over at him and brushed her hair behind her ear. “I thought they were more embarrassing than anything else.” 

Adrien laughed harder, “I mean no more embarrassing than any other parent.” 

“Ugh, I guess.” Marinette giggled. 

She stopped and turned to peer down at him. “Were they right?” 

“Right about what?” Adrien rested his hands on his wheels and stared up at her. 

“Did you like me back when you came over to play Ultimate Mecha Strike?” Marinette searched his gaze and watched his cheeks warm with a peach color. “They were!” 

“I did.” Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I liked you then, a lot. I just- I was nervous you didn’t.” 

Marinette leaned on the armrests of his chair. “And now you know.” She smiled and kissed him before standing back up. “Ready to go home?”

“Yes.” Adrien began to follow her back to the apartment.

***

Marinette put the last of the decals onto his chair, making sure they looked perfect. Adrien nervously ran his hand through his hair and she stood up to touch his chin. “You’re going to be amazing. You look beyond handsome, even though you just messed up your hair.” She brushed her lips against his and went to work fixing his hair back into place.

“Sorry.” Adrien gripped the arms of his chair and she giggled.

“It’s okay.” Marinette pulled away, taking in his khaki pants, slip-on navy canvas shoes, and white deep v-neck top. “You look amazing, ready?” 

“As ready as I can be.” Adrien tried to gain back his confidence from when he used to walk runways for his father, shaking out his hands to gain feeling in them.

“Okay.” Marinette began to take photos of him, as he posed to show off the chair in various ways. She giggled and continued to snap photos until she had an array to choose from. “Now, the next decals.” 

The thing that was nice about her decals were that they were interchangeable. You could easily remove them to switch out for another and reuse them as much as you liked. 

Adrien watched her replace the decals for other ones and smiled at how it made his chair look more unique. “You know, it’s awesome you do this.” 

“It’s nothing. It’s fun!” Marinette smiled up at him and stood up. “There. You can keep these ones on.” 

Adrien peered down to see the black decals with white simple kitty faces in white. He blushed and nodded, shifting his wheels to pose from the side for her. 

Marinette smirked and took photos, watching him slowly come back to being his old self. His gaze went from nervous to dangerous and his thumb came up to pull his bottom lip down slightly. 

“Yesss…” Marinette giggled and took more photos than before as he began to pose with confidence. 

He ran his hand through his hair and tilted his head back slightly with his lips parted. Then he shifted his chair again to another angle to pose. Marinette got lost in him as he made love to her camera and by the end she was throwing her camera and climbing into his lap. 

Adrien softly laughed and touched her waist. “See something you like?”

“Yeah, a sexy man modeling for me.” Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips along his. 

Her warm tongue ran along his, and he let out a deep moan as her fingers slipped into his hair and tugged on it. She got lost in the way his hands felt on her waist, hips, and ass. 

“Can we try something now?” Marinette whispered against his ear. 

Adrien cleared his throat and thought for a moment. “I-”

“We don’t have to. We can wait. I can wait.” Marinette smiled against his neck and trailed kisses along it, making her way back up to kiss his soft lips. She rolled her hips and ran her tongue along his. 

He moaned and ran his hands up to caress her breasts through her clothing. She continued to grind against him and passionately kiss him, trailing kisses to his ear. She ran her tongue along the shell of his ear and bit his earlobe, tugging on it as she rubbed herself against his lap. 

Adrien groaned as her fingers tugged at his hair and she trembled on his lap. He began to run his thumbs along her nipples and within moments she burst out in a loud moan against his ear, shuttering as she came undone. 

“Did you just?” Adrien panted and she giggled, nodding against his neck. Pride ran through him, and she pulled away with her bottom lip between her teeth. “God, you’re amazing.”

Marinette giggled and placed one last chaste kiss to his lips before getting up. “Not as amazing as you.” 


End file.
